Can Love survive it all
by rid
Summary: Engaged to another man,Ginny thought she'd left her past behind. But when Draco turns up at her engagement and abducts her,locking her up untill she hears him out,she's forced to re-examine their shared past. But can love really survive it all?
1. Chapter 1

A/n-This fiction was written two years ago, and has surfaced again in view of me having free time to myself and not having a novel length fic to write. I hope you enjoy it.

_Pairings-DM/GW and HP/HG_

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters you recognise below. They all belong to J K Rowling and other millionare's.

My greatest gratitude to _fallenwitch_ my beta reader , who so far is intrigued. Thank-you dear.

_ALL FLASHBACKS AND PENSIVE MOMENTS WILL BE IN ITALICS. HOWEVER, ITALICIZED SENTENCES IN BETWEEN DIALOGUES INDICATE A PARTICULAR DETAIL OF IMPORTANCE. I REPEAT, ALL FLASHBACKS ARE IN ITALICS._

* * *

"Does this dress look good on me? Red isn't exactly my color – it clashes horribly with my hair," Ginny said studying her reflection in the mirror. Turning to one side and then another, she tried to find a flaw in the absolutely unflattering way the Muggle lady had set her hair. Inspite of her repeated requests to use a charm on her hair, Hermione had insisted that they visit a Muggle beauty salon.

"You're lucky. At least you don't have to wear anything remarkably close to blue that just seems to clash with everything else in your appearance," replied a slightly depressed Hermione Potter.

"Suddenly turning vain, are we?" asked Ginny, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You would if your husband was the centre of affection of millions of witches," said Hermione, pulling a face and frowning slightly as her hair started curling again. "Honestly, one of these days I'm going to take Harry at his word and go and get my hair bonded," said Hermione, picking up a brown strand and then dropping it back unenthusiastically.

Ginny gave a small smile and turned back to study herself in the full-length mirror before her in the posh Victorian house which now belonged to her. It had been two years of a tender friendship and five months of a fragile yet sweet engagement between herself and Richard Anthony Roberts.

Richard had been a Ravenclaw five years her senior at Hogwarts. They had met at a recent party where Ginny was nurturing a broken heart, and Richard was dating a blonde Muggle. Their friendship had been the only thing that had kept Ginny sane while she went through the worst period of her life.

Ginny, who still nurtured a soft corner for a certain Slytherin, had accepted Richard's offer of marriage immediately, hoping the distraction would keep her mind off her heart's desire. It wasn't as if she didn't like Richard or anything. In fact, she always felt comfortable with him when they were together. Merlin knew he was her best friend and a wealthy businessman. Her family dored him, her nieces thought he was the next best thing to chocolate frogs, and Hermione felt that he was stable. Those things, besides the fact that Richard loved her, were more than enough for Ginny.

She just wasn't sure she was doing the right thing. She didn't even know if she truly loved Richard the same way he loved her.

But as far as she was concerned, she had already experienced the first flushes of reckless attraction. Her brief yet unforgettable liaison with a certain Slytherin in her sixth year had left her emotionally drained and handicapped. Rushing into any sort of relationship was impossible after the heartbreak she suffered at his hands.

Right now Ginny was only looking for someone who was comfortable and reliable; someone who could provide her with a safe and cozy homestead; someone who was responsible enough to father her children; and someone who would always think her beautiful, no matter how much she aged or how many obscurities popped up on her face.

Someone like Richard.

Despite all of this, Ginny was acutely aware of an unsatisfied void, deep in her heart, which only one man could fulfill. Unfortunately, she had already met the man held her heart and knew he could never love her back.

Even now, years later, she was still a gullible fool, remembering her toxic experience with the first signs of love. How could think a man, who had never possessed a heart, could come to love her? Her heart ached as the memories came flooding back.

* * *

"_Hey Gin," came a voice from behind her. Turning abruptly, she came face to face with her brother and his friends. She gave a smile of pure pleasure at seeing the golden trio and gave Harry a shy wave._

"_So how was your Medical?" asked Ron, referring to the Medical NEWT level class that Ginny was taking to become a healer._

"_Not so bad, but Madam Frieda couldn't make it. She was busy helping out with the pimple curse," she said, waving her hand vaguely._

_A few days before the exams, a bunch of unsuspecting Slytherin girls wound up in the hospital wing, their faces covered in puss and red pimples. Professor Dumbledore immediately set out to find the culprits, and quickly discovered it was the work of a few Hufflepuffs who were still angry about loosing the Quidditch match to the Slytherins a day before._

"_I just find it funny that the Hufflepuffs went after innocent Slytherin house members when they could have just as easily have hexed the team members instead." Hermione said as if the entire idea was ridiculous._

"_Why, just so that they couldn't play and you wouldn't have to see your house loose The Quidditch Cup to us?" Drawled a voice behind them.  _

_They spun around, coming face to face with their archenemy, Draco Malfoy.  _

"_You wish, Malfoy. We haven't lost The Quidditch Cup unless there has been a Basilik on the prowl or a tournament. What makes you think we would this time?" Ginny crossed her arms._

_Malfoy's firm smirk slipped for a moment, but he quickly recovered and shot back a retort. "Well, if you're so sure you'll win, Weasel, why don't we make a bet? If Gryffindor looses the upcoming match to Slytherin, you have to do anything I tell you to."_

_Draco watched with amusement as Ginny's face drained of some of its color , and she hesitated before responding. _

_Ron stood by, his face turning redder by the second, and Draco_ _could see Potter's hands reaching for his wand. Feeling more confident, he smiled._

"_What, afraid Scarface won't be able to catch the Snitch?"_

"_Watch your tongue, Malfoy, or I'll hex it off!" Ron warned._

"_Lay off him, Ron. I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy. The bet is on."_

_Draco smirked and nodded his head. "The bet may be on, but the joke is on you, Weasley." He turned on his heel and vanished into the quick paced crowd of seventh years pouring out of the Hogwarts halls and into their classes. _

_Ginny gulped, avoiding her brother's eyes as she watched the empty space where Malfoy had previously stood._

_This was definitely not a good sign. _

* * *

That was how all her misery began. The events that followed were still too painful to recall.

She shook herself and pushed the past aside. She had a victory party to attend, in honor of her brother's defeat of the Chudley Canons, and she wouldn't let anything spoil the day, especially old memories.

"Ginny ,hurry up! You know how Ron gets when something ruins his perfect plans." Hermione called from the doorway where a sleek limo was waiting.

Ginny smiled at this comment. She knew EXACTLY how Ron got when things didn't go according to his plans. "You go ahead. I just need a moment to myself, okay?"

Knowing Ginny as well as she did, Hermione could feel her apprehension and in a soothing tone she quietly said, "Look, Gin, if this has anything to do with your engagement to Richard and your announcement today, I must tell you this. I think Richard wouldn't ever force you into doing something you don't want to," said Hermione, her faith in Richard surfing again.

Ginny smiled at her friend and gave her a hug. "I know that, Hermione, I'm just feeling a bit nervous, that's all. Why don't you go ahead in the limo without me, I'll take a cab and meet up with you there."

"You sure you're going to be alright?"

"Of-course."

Ginny waited until she was sure Hermione had left before turning back to the mirror from her position on the chair. She saw how beautiful the dress actually was and knew today would be special. She didn't intend on letting anything spoil it. Especially him. She urged herself to forget Draco and move on with her life.

Little did she know fate and destiny were plotting against her, and they certainly weren't through with her yet.

a/n-Thanks for reading. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n- here's the much awaited chapter two. Hope you enjoy reading it. I'm so glad everyone liked the first chapter, since it really sets the mood. There will be flashbacks at regular intervals in this story, and they will be in italics._

_My greatest Thanks to my beta reader fallenwitch._

* * *

_Ginny has forgotten the past and intends to move on with life. But when Draco Malfoy turns up on the day of her engagement, threatning to lock her up, untill she hears him out, Ginny has to make a descision between sure security or surprise love. What will she choose?_

* * *

Ginny growled as her high heels created a loud, irritating sound on the posh tiled floor of the famous Muggle hotel she had just entered. Everywhere around her people were either rushing to or from some importance place. The Italian marble floor, the velvet curtains, and high chandeliers added a touch of grand elegance to the hotel's interior.

Her shoes continued to make an irritating sound as Ginny tried hard to walk without making it. As a toddler, the sound of high heels on the tiled floor fascinated her. Today, however, the sound was just plain annoying.

She was aware that her entrance turned quite a few heads but modesty always came naturally. So she ignored the many jealous glances the receptionist threw her way. She was in a rush now. Her self-reflecting took more time than she intended to give it, and she knew Richard and Ron would be mad for making them wait so long. Keeping her head held high, she continued walking.

Although familiar with most Muggle hotels, in this one she was quite frankly lost. The receptionist, after taking a quick look at her, directed her to the Ballroom. The instructions seemed simple: take a left then a right followed by another right. She frantically looked around, squinting hard to find a sign she might have ignored. The one which would give her directions to reach the Banquet Hall. Then she was to take the elevator to the 13th floor and then she forgot the instructions that came later.

She stood, rooted to the spot, trying to remember where to go. She looked very strange indeed, standing in the middle of the hall, while sophisticated people passed by with polite nods. Oh, how she hated those types, snobby people who acted as if she were not worth their time.

"Okay, keep your cool Ginny. This isn't as weird as it looks," she told herself softly. "Where in the world am I?" Inspite of desperate attempts to stop them, the words formulated in her mouth.

"Wouldn't it be better if you ask your fiancée that?" came a voice from behind her. "Looks like he forgot about you."

A frown made its way to her brow. This couldn't be him, could it? She took a deep breath, made a quick turn, lost her balance, and landed spectacularly in the arms of the infamous Draco Malfoy.

"What a nice way to greet old friends." He smirked, staring down at her.

Ginny's head buzzed; Draco's intoxicating smell was making her dizzy and so was his proximity. The lost years and days of heated passion all formed a haze in her head. The pleasure of his recognition and the disgust at his past behavior made Ginny nauseous.

Suddenly her head felt like it was spinning in a million circles, and as she closed her eyes, she could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness in his arms.

"Shit!" cursed Draco loudly.A passing Muggle lady made a rude face at him as the swear word bounced off the walls around. He gave her an apologetic nod, before quietly placing an arm around Ginny's back and another below her knees. He picked her up with ease.

Her weight was the least of his worries at the moment. He knew he still had the same effect on her that he'd had back at Hogwarts. He anticipated as much.

He hadn't expected her to faint though or feel the same turmoil within himself, though. Her intoxicating smell still made him want to hold her tightly and never let go. He could still look into her deep eyes and get lost in them.

_Hell, he didn't want their first meeting after so many years to start like this! _

During the time they spent apart, he read about her rise from a mere intern at St Mungo's to the head of the Cardiac Centre. He had also read about her infamous and boring love life in the reports of the detective agency he had hired to keep a tab on her.

Then his world of false hope and security fell apart. She was engaged to anotherr man. She was getting married, and he wouldn't have a chance to explain his actions or apologize for all the hurt and the pain. But above all, he would lose his only chance of ever having the most amazing thing in his life- Ginny.

At first he was too stunned to react, but when he'd seen a photograph of Richard and Ginny holding hands on the front page of The Daily Prophet, he realized that he had really messed up.

He tried very hard to forget her, to write her off as a thing of the past. But nothing, nothing could get the vision of her face out of his eyes.

It was then that Draco made a fast decision. He would find her and explain things, if she gave him the chance to.

* * *

A/n – thank-you for reading. Now review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters below, they all belong to Warner Brothers and the great J K Rowling. **

_**A/n- Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad that so many people have liked the story so far. Here's a quick update for all my wonderful reviewers. I love all of you. **_

* * *

****

He still remembered the months he had stalked her.

He had almost terrified her out of visiting the library ever again.

Or the bathroom!

Wherever she went, he was bound to follow her. Just like Mary and her little lamb.

And after that fateful day, the day he literally heard her heart break, he wandered the hallways aimlessly, searching in vain for her.

Now he stood behind a pillar watching her snuggle closer to Richard, and all he could do was scowl and frown.

She could have been his. She should have been his.

But she wasn't.

Jealousy was surging through his veins, and he would have paid any amount of money to be the one she was with at the moment.

Draco Malfoy watched her from the corner of his eye, studying her every move. The girl he had come to love had grown from a young, fiery, and impish girl into a fine and beautiful woman.

It was killing him by the second as he watched Ginny mutter something funny to her fiance and the indulgent look he gave her as he laughed. He felt like his heart was thrashing into pieces, and if allowed, he would have cried out of sorrow and pain. But the Malfoy's knew better. They didn't give up and cry; they fought every situation.

He never expected there would come a time when he would envy another wizard. Since the time he was an infant, he had everything he wanted.

Except her.

That man, Richard Anthony, was with the girl he loved. She was going to marry him, and his chest felt heavy when that realization hit him. He tried to convince himself that it was all a lie, but he failed. He knew very well that it was the truth ,and that Ginny Weasley hated him and was somehow in love with Richard.

Draco stood there, still peering around the pillar, observing the lovely couple. He felt jealous and angry at Richard for being the man who replaced him in Ginny's life. He hated him for being perfect for Ginny. He hated him for being able to love her.

With that, he stepped back and turned around.

Ginny would never love him again. She would never give him another chance. She said this when she had regained consciousness and ran out on him. If only he could get her to listen to him, they might still have a chance.

**a/n-Thanks for reading, now review. **


	4. Chapter 4

a/n- Thanks to my beta reader _Fallenwitch_- whose comments make me laugh and lighten the mood whenever I've finished writing a serious chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters below.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Ginny and Richard, the lovely couple of the evening. Ginny Weasley, my only daughter and the apple of Molly's eye, will shortly be engaged to Richard here. We invite all of you to bless the couple three days from now."

Ginny plastered a fake smile on her beautiful face, only for the benefit of her father, Arthur Weasley, as he made the fateful announcement. Ginny let Richard take her hand, and she gave him a small smile.

She tried acting as though everything was normal, as though she really was happy with this scam. But she knew that everything, unfortunately, was not normal. Her sudden meeting with Draco had unnerved her. Her movements were false.

The brief spell of unconsciousness had brought back bad memories. Memories that were better forgotten were now swirling in her brain, making her head spin while her heels dug in the soles of her shoes.

* * *

Flashback

_"Come on, Harry! Get the Snitch!" Ginny shouted from the spectators' stand. She closed her eyes and prayed 'Let him get the Snitch'. Goosebumps lined her hands while she nervously scanned the sky for the Snitch. She wasn't playing the match, thanks to a knee injury._

"_And with that amazing dive, Harry Potter-. Oh no! What's that?" Everyone's eyes went toward Dean who was busy announcing the events of the match. There was a faint buzzing in Ginny's head as everything began to run in slow motion. Just as he was about to close his fingers around the golden ball, Draco Malfoy whisked it away._

_"With utmost regret I announce that Slytherin seems to have won the match. Draco Malfoy gets the Snitch and Slytherin wins by 10 points," said Dean._

_"Ginny," a horrified Hermione looked at her friend._

_She could see Ginny's tough exterior crumbling and the vulnerability that replaced it. Ginny's face lost all its color as she quietly blinked her eyes, making sure she'd seen correctly._

_"Come on, I can't believe Harry didn't get it," she groaned._

_No, Harry didn't catch the Snitch. Draco did, and the incidents following it had been traumatic._

back to present

* * *

"Ginny, my dear, you look a little pale, " said Mrs. Weasley as she gave her daughter a hug. Looking intently at her face, Molly asked quietly, "Is this really what you want? We could call this off any moment, you know."

Ginny nodded and took her mother's hand. "Mom, Richard is a nice guy. I'll be happy. Besides, I think it's the lights, I don't like them very much," finished Ginny.

_The truth was that she didn't like the way Draco Malfoy had held her._

She didn't like the emotions which had bubbled through her when she opened her eyes to meet deep gray ones. She didn't like the fact that her meeting with Draco Malfoy had effected her.

She was comparing every one of Richard's actions and his behavior to Draco's. The way he walked. The way he talked. Everything was just a jumbled mess within her head.

Richard bent down and picked up his niece, giving her a peck on the cheek. Ginny smiled. Richard reminded her of her Father. That was one of the many things that had attracted Ginny to him. Richard wasn't afraid of showing emotion; he wasn't difficult to read.

Unlike Draco. Draco was not capable of loving someone. He had said so in his seventh year.

But then why was he suddenly at the party? What could possibly interest him here?

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see or hear him approach.

"So, does he know that we've slept together, and that I was the one who took your precious virginity?" He asked with his usual sneer, which made his lip curl. He looked quite dashing in his dress robes, and Ginny suspected it was all a part of the intimidation he had in mind.

Ginny remembered that in heated moments of passion,she loved to bite on that lip. _Hold on ...where did that come from?_

"He knows everything." Ginny spat back. Well, that was a part of the truth. Richard knew that she wasn't sexually inexperienced, but he was not aware of the role Draco Malfoy played in this situation. Ginny was still reluctant of giving away too much of her past. It had been painful enough to explain things to Ron and Harry as it was.

"That's good." He replied calmly. Almost too calmly.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, suddenly suspicious. She realized that Draco had drawn her into a corner of the room, which was quite dark .

"All I want from you is an explanation as to why you ran away when I asked to meet you that day"

"That's none of your business." Ginny replied searching for a way to get away from the tall, intimidating man.

"Oh but it is, since you were pregnant with my child."

"I was Draco, _I was_!"

The man's nails dug deep into her skin. "And who's fault is that, Gin?" He asked.

In that moment she saw all the anguish of a lost baby, of a lost father, of a lost affair, and possibly, if given time, a lost love. She saw the anger and self loathing in his eyes, but there was also grief. In that moment, the self control of years came crumbling down,and Ginny burst into uncontrollable tears.

"Hush now. I'm sorry." He apologized.

As the parents grieved together over the loss of their child, they didn't realize the years of difference melted away possibly only for that moment, allowing them to come together and lay a ghost to rest. Each of them knew that the day might bring more trauma and pain. All that mattered though was that moment, when two people grieved for what could have been.

And in that moment, for the first time in years, Draco Malfoy regretted the time he'd spent apart from this enigma of a woman.

a/n-Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**_a/n- Thanks to Fallenwitch my beta reader. _**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters below._**

* * *

Flashback  


"You mean you're pregnant," shouted Harry at the top of his voice.

_  
"Harry, lower your voice or you'll become The Boy Who Was Killed by the sister of his best friend," said Ginny, clamping her hand hard on the mouth of the boy wonder. She waited for Harry to calm down before removing her hand._

_  
"But who's the father and does Ron know?" asked Harry. He looked concerned as he took hold of Ginny's hand._

After Draco's painful rejection, Ginny's support system consisted of the golden trio and Luna Lovegood. Somehow the month following Draco's outburst had been made bearable thanks to their presence.

_  
"So you're going ahead with the baby," asked a concerned Hermione. Her best friend, and possibly at some point in the future her sister-in-law, was probably the only one sitting at the table that understood what she was going through._

_Ginny bit her lip, a painful expression on her face. She bent her head low and covered her hurt with the hair that fell on her face. Quietly, so that only those sitting around could hear, she said, "Yes, and don't ask me the Father's name. I won't be able to tell."  
_

Back to the present

* * *

"I told Harry I was going to go ahead with it" said Ginny looking intently into the eyes of Draco, whose dress robes were now wet with tears. "It seemed like the only option at that time. I didn't want to kill our child. I didn't have the heart to punish someone who wasn't even born for the actions of its parents," said Ginny softly.

Draco shifted uncomfortably before asking, "But something ruined it, didn't it?" asked Draco. He looked a little closely at Ginny face, dreading what she would say.

"Yes,"said Ginny, moving a little away from the embrace of Draco. She needed to say this to his face, "your wedding announcement did".

There, the secret was out. The unsaid was finally said, but neither knew that a little comforting could take them to where it did!

* * *

The light was out when Ginny began to wake up. As it did every morning, the sun's rays slid in through the cracks between the crimson drapes covering her windows and played upon the bed.

As it reached her eyes, she grimaced.

'No, not yet,' she thought sadly.

But then, her mind was only beginning waking up after what was night of restless sleep. She opened her eyes reluctantly, only closing it as the blinding light reached her corneas. The day wouldn't be too good.

Of course, as she slowly woke up and her senses began to work again, she noticed something not-so-familiar to her still half-asleep self.

"What the--?" Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down on where she felt a weight on her chest.

Quickly, she sat up, wide awake now, and saw what appeared to be-"What is an arm doing on my chest?" she thought before screaming very loudly and jumping backwards.

Unfortunately, Ginny had already been on the edge of the bed, and with an "oomph," she landed very hard on the cold wooden floor.

She sighed in relief, ignoring the pain in the lower areas of her body, as the arm started to move and she saw that it was indeed attached to a body.

She hoped that said arm would not end in a person. A certain twin brother's enterprise had started selling sticks that transfigured into body parts. The newest fad was to scare your friends with a bloody leg or a severed finger as they woke up in bed or at breakfast in their morning porridge.

Both, Harry and Ron thought it was hilarious, and it wouldn't have been surprising if either of them had decided to play such a trick on her.

Of course, when a white-blond head popped up out of the mess of blankets, she screamed again, recognizing the owner of the arm and head - as she thought to herself that it might have been better if it had been a bloody arm after all.

Ginny took a breath of air between screams as Draco sat up in bed, put his hands to his ears, and hissed-

"Shut the hell up! Damn it! I think my eardrums have ruptured!" he said loudly.

Then he began to shout, cursing the maids of the manor, employed on her mother's insistence, who had an uncanny tendency to blush at the sight of him.

Then he took in his surroundings and realized, as he looked down, that he was not only in Ginny's Weasely's house, but he was in her bed, under her covers, stark naked.

And he started screaming too.

How could some wine and emotional fatigue lead to this

**A/n- Thanks for reading, now review. **


	6. Chapter 6

a/n-Sorry for the delay in posting. I have a busy life and schedule. Thanks for all Reviews and love that keeps coming my way. Keep it up people's.

Thanks to **_fallenwitch_**- who will receive the next chapter now that I'm uploading chapter six.

**Disclaimer- Don't own any of the characters below, but the plot's mine. **

Ginny took a sip of her hot chocolate, slowly, savoring the taste of it. Placing the mug at her bedside table, she laid back down on the bed. Petrified of the haunting silence all around her, she picked up the remote control for the Muggle television off her night table and switched it on. She started watching the flashing images of various people on the television. It was all blurred because she was not seeing any of the things they were saying to each other. These were cultured, sophisticated, and mature people who didn't get themselves in all kinds of mess. They were intelligent. She wasn't. 

If she had been, she never would have associated with the likes of Draco Malfoy. If she had been intelligent, she never would have gotten pregnant. If she would have been intelligent, she never would have let him past her tough exterior, all over again, and slept with him. Most of all, if she were intelligent, then she wouldn't be sitting here recalling every hurt moment she had experienced at the hands of Draco.

The alarm rang. Ginny turned it off but continued to lie in her bed. _Why was she so tired?_ Maybe she wouldn't have been, if she hadn't cried herself to sleep until about two o'clock in the morning. Maybe she wouldn't have been if she hadn't woken up with Draco on the night of her engagement to another man.

"I won't think about this today," she said softly to the empty silence. "I would just die if I did."

_But she did, didn't she?  
_

Flashback

_  
"I can never love you! I DON'T love people. What makes you think you're any different from all the other girls?" Draco said. He flung her body away from him, pushing her away as she tried desperately to hang on.  
_  
End Flashback

Tears started running down her face. How was she ever going to deal with this? How could she want him and hate him so much at the same time? How was she ever going to live?

How was she ever going to face Richard or her family? Or anyone? It had taken so long to get over him and their past. And now, when everything was going in the right sort of a direction, he had to come and ruin everything.

Flashback

_The next morning sun was shining through her dormitory windows. It was always fun to wake up to a bright sunny day. Ginny stretched lazily, as a small yawn escaped her lips. She was about to smile, when it suddenly dawned on her what a mess she was. She was pregnant in her sixth year with no qualifications to back her. _

_And the man responsible for her present condition was getting engaged. She had promised herself that she wouldn't think of him anymore, but nowadays her thoughts seemed to have developed a mind of their own.  
"That bastard!" was all she could say in a frail, cracking voice._

Ginny suddenly became aware of the time. If she didn't hurry up and get out of bed, she would miss breakfast. She could care less about how she looked; after all, the love of her life was gone. He didn't love her. Trying to keep that out of her mind, she threw a baggy sweater on and a pleated skirt under her robes.

Ginny went to her desk in hopes of finding her desk in some sort of semblance of order. The house elves always cleaned up after her. However, it seemed like they'd missed her desk as it was still cluttered with the books thrown in every direction in the all consuming fury that had taken over her the previous night.

Her room was a mess. Her desk was a mess. You could hardly find a place to step on. Everything had been thrown or broken or ripped to shreds. "How am I going to find anything in here?" She left her dormitory five minutes later without her Transfiguration book.

Harry and Ron were already having breakfast, their heads close together and talking in hushed voices. Hermione was probably off to check something in the library .The chatter halted when Ginny sat down in front of them. 

She greeted them "Good morning," in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Good morning," said Harry and Ron together.

They were looking at her in a strange sort of way. "Is there anything wrong, guys?"

"No, not really," answered Harry. "Are you feeling OK?"

"Yes, of course!" lied Ginny. "Don't I always?"

Harry and Ron exchanged disapproving looks. "Alright, Ginny, we know that there is something bothering you," started Ron, "You can tell us."

"Yes," added Harry "We might be able to help."

"I am sorry that you are worried, but there is nothing to be worried about!"

Harry looked shocked. He had known her for a long time, and he could tell when she was lying and when there was something wrong. At that moment, everything was wrong and, boy, was the youngest Weasley lying. But how could she lie to his face like that? All he wanted was to help. "Then why are your eyes red and puffy?"

"I just got something in my eye so I was rubbing it to get it out!" Ginny started to get defensive. She hadn't had the best night, nor the most perfect morning and an inquisitive brother and his friend were not on her 'I want to tolerate them' list.

Both Harry and Ron knew that Ginny wasn't being honest. Even if she did get something in one of her eyes that still didn't explain why they were both red. Ron was about to open his mouth , but Harry stamped hard on his foot and he closed it so fast that he bit his tongue. 

"Why aren't you eating, Ginny?" asked Harry.

"I'm just not hungry right now," she answered.

Ron looked at her quizzically. "Oh, bloody hell! Do you realize that you've been saying that ever since?" But Harry cut him off again. They both knew what the reason Ginny was acting was; they just wanted her to say it herself.

"Harry, Ron," she said turning her head to face each of them in turn, "I am perfectly fine! Now I wish you two would stop arguing with me!"

Ginny reached in front of her and grabbed a powdered donut. "See? I am eating," she said while stuffing as much of the donut in her mouth as would fit and pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"OK. You convinced us," Ron said, trying to look like he actually believed what he had just said, "but I want you to know that we are always here for you."

"Thanks for being there for me," said Ginny, "I wouldn't know what to do without you. Today however, I think I need to be left alone".

They were leaving the Great Hall when, Ginny shot a cold look over to the Slytherin table just in time to see Draco with a girl on each of his legs. One of them was Pansy. The other one was a 6th year from Slytherin she didn't know. I hate him. He's such a bastard, Ginny thought. 

_  
_end of flashback

But she couldn't do that either. She couldn't do anything with him. He was messing the peace that Ginny had finally achieved in life. And now she'd ruined everything with Richard by leaving the party early. "That's it. I'm going to ask him what it is that he wants," she said to the silence again.

What did he want from her? Her love had survived the turmoil all those years ago. She couldn't survive this.

a/n- Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Why they slept together, under what circumstances- it'll all come in good time. Untill next chapter, taklia.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n-Thanks to fallenwitch for all her patience. Thanks to all my readers to keep reviewing. Thanks to bslehofer who loves this story. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters below.**

She woke up with a start. Where was she? The room blurred before her eyes as the light coming from the window blinded her for a second. Her last conscious thought had been of her unborn baby. But she didn't have any idea of where she was presently. Had Draco dropped her here? Had he been at her apartment that night?

Was he here now? As she looked around frantically, her exhausted mind gave way. She fell back down on the bed, floating back to unconsciousness where nothing but grief mattered.

Ginny woke again a little later, cringing at the brightness that surrounded her. She could make out the little details in her room and found some comfort in the fact that she was at her own house rather than Draco Malfoy's mansion.

But her overworked mind, still quite tired from the emotional upheaval that it had been subjected to, from the sudden appearance of the man, to waking up next to him. Things just seemed to get worse by the second. That night God alone knew what had taken over them. To be reduced to a quivering mass of nerves and emotions by just a few soothing words was too painful to even ponder.

"How could I do it? To myself? To Richard?" she said aloud, into the empty room, still flooded with brightness.

His hands, those beautifully manicured hands, had triggered the old reactions in her and given way to a tingling sensation, which was too much for her to bear. She had willingly given herself once again to Draco Malfoy, and he had taken her shamelessly. And what was he going to do with all the love and emotion? He was going to throw it all away, all over again. The way he'd left proved it all.

* * *

"_I'm sorry about last night," said Draco, pulling his socks on his feet. He stopped midway and looked at a tear stained Ginny, who sat far away muttering to her and sobbing softly. "You don't have to worry, Gin. Richard won't find out anything," he said, trying to reassure her. _

_She looked at him with disgust written all over her face. "Do you think that makes me feel any better?" Do you think that makes what we did last night any easier to bear?" she shouted, challenging him to reply. _

_He gave a sigh, stepping a bit closer to her, "Look, we were both drunk and emotionally distressed. It happens," he said. _

_She shook her head furiously, trying to control her tears. "It might happen to you, Draco. Hell, I'm sure you're the sort who gets into one-night stands quite regularly. This sort of thing doesn't happen to me, alright? It doesn't," she said, turning away from him. _

"_Fine," he said, quickly picking up the remains of his clothes and exiting the apartment. _

* * *

He didn't even bother to apologize or offer any kind of support. The morning. Oh, the morning was what Ginny despised the most. She despised the look on his face, the cringe in his eyes, and the guilt in his voice. But most of all she despised herself for having fallen for the oldest trick in the book. Getting back into bed with an ex was bad bad bad news.

_  
But wasn't it you who sobbed into the warm crook of his throat? Wasn't it you who enjoyed the smell of his aftershave, breathing it in deep, until you could taste it on your tongue? Wasn't it you who snuggled closer to a man who was willing to offer you the comfort of his arms for one night only? _She had always had a very active subconscious. It guided her more than she guided it. Even during those days after the match, when Draco refused to mention anything about the bet and continued as if nothing had happened; her sub-conscious warned her of the lurking danger. And today again, it warned her of some life altering change.

Ginny hadn't listened to her sub-conscious then and after his rejection of their love, their child, her agony aunt had constantly mocked her, or asked her to be tough.

And for the sake of her always-right subconscious, she had been strong. Apparently, she wasn't strong enough now.

Everyone knew back then that Ginny had changed. She was different, and it was all linked to Draco. Many claimed to have spotted Draco in some wicked scheme, plotting against Ginny. But in her eyes, it was Draco, and it always would be.

He won her trust, made her fall in love with him, and then thrown that very emotion in her face. He said it out loud with so much hatred and disgust that Ginny had been forced to run. Run away from him, from her friends, her brother, and the world. Draco had taught her rejection time and time and after five years, she was still feeling the stings of just that. _Rejection._

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK

She saw him come out of the potions class. If she ever had the opportunity to confront him, it was now. She moved out of the shadow. Seeing her approach Draco, Pansy made a face, cursing under her breath. Draco turned to see and cringed slightly.

She looked like hell. She had dark lines under her eyes and had lost a considerable amount of weight. She looked like she would drop dead any moment now. Malfoy wasn't the only one to notice this. Her teachers had too, and they were worried sick. Harry and Ron had been assigned permanent duty by her side and Professor Dumbledore even offered her a vacation away from Hogwarts. But they all knew that nothing could be done.

"What do you want, Weasley?" asked Draco.

"You know what I want," she said softly. "I want an explanation, " she said, her voice trailing off.

"An explanation? What for?"

"What for? What do you mean by that, Draco? I don't get it. Why are you treating me like this?" she asked, stepping closer to him. Pansy immediately stepped between the two of them. "Look, Weasley, leave us alone right now. We don't need Muggle lovers like you to trouble, Draco. Do we now?" she asked, turning to the rest of the Slytherin gang.

_Draco immediately pushed Pansy aside, taking hold of Ginny's arm and drawing her to a secluded corner, away from the group. "Look Gin, we had sex, good sex. You enjoyed it and so did I. Mutual benefit- that's it," he said, giving her a wink. _

"But –)"

"But nothing, Ginny. You know me well enough," he said, his voice a little soft. She noticed an odd kind of expression in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by pity. "Besides, not everyone gets a chance to bed me, you know" he said with a smirk.

On a normal afternoon she would have kissed those lips, but today she felt like slapping him." Don't even think about it, Weasley, You have suffered enough. Don't make me make you suffer more, "he said, as if reading her mind.

"That's what I am saying. I've suffered enough. Please stop tormenting me; come back," she pleaded with her eyes." We'll have a great future together, all three of us," she said, urging him softly.

"Back, back to where, Gin? Back to being your plaything? Back to being your arm candy? One of the many guys you've dated?" he asked with false humor.

"You never were, and you know that. In fact, now that I come to think about it, I was your plaything, "she said, desperately praying that he would deny it.

"You still don't get it, do you? It was all part of the bet."

"Bet?" she asked anger fast replacing sorrow.

"The bet I made with my fellow Slytherins. The bet that stated that I would bed you, make you fall in love with me, and then when time came, dispose of you (off) , " he finished.

She never got round to letting him complete the sentence. It was all just a stupid bet. Her child was the result of a bet…..The room swam before her eyes, and the world tilted on its axis. She fell down hard on the floor.

Her pregnancy had been confirmed the next morning. Draco didn't realize what her words meant. She was pregnant, and she had been speaking of a future for the three of them, together. But now it was all ruined, destroyed.

When she did get round to informing him, he had thrown it in her face. So she had stopped wallowing in self-pity and continued with her life as normally as possible.

Pregnancy suited her and that showed from the glow that radiated from her body. She was carrying a miracle and nothing, not even Draco Malfoy's cheap sluts mattered anymore.  
And then came the finally blow. The news of his impending engagement spread throughout the schooland when it reached Ginnyshe was shocked beyond belief. Her miscarriage was just another blow to her crumpled emotional state. The months to follow were nothing short of torture.

Now, even after so many years, the memory of those months brought nothing but acute pain. Why was Draco tormenting her again? What could possibly be his intention after so many years?

Thanks for reading- now review.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n-Thanks to fallenwitch who's precious dedication to this fic has made it possible for me to update so soon. Enjoy.**

Draco Malfoy awoke with a start sweating, the blanket pooled around his legs. He waited until his eyes got used to the darkness around him. Suddenly realizing that it was his alarm clock that had awoken him, he frantically looked around to switch off the muggle machine which had disturbed his slumber.

He found it and switched it off. He rubbed his dazed eyes and the room came into focus. Suddenly his mind went into overdrive. It seemed like all the times he had awoken in the head boy room to find Ginny curled up next to him in the middle of the night, flashed before his eyes. The clothes would be scattered everywhere, the faint light of dawn seen lighting the room up and making it seem as if covered with peach wallpaper. The light would fall on Ginny's face, and make her look like an angel. He still remembered the look on her face the morning that they had shared a while back. She looked mortified, ashamed almost.

He had been confused too. Almost ashamed of himself before he reasoned with himself that he had done nothing wrong by spending the night with the woman he loved. What made him feel wretched was the fact that Ginny had been ashamed. What could've lead to what it did? Some words of comfort? Grief over a lost child?

He remembered the pain that had stained his face when he had walked down the aisle with his bride. All he could think of then was about Ginny and her dead child, their dead child. He knew she was hurt beyond what was humanly possible. So was he, calling off the wedding before it went through, and then facing his father. Nothing, not even the fact that he had fought the war for the light side could somehow wash his other sins away.

He had asked her to meet him a while after she had announced that she was going to give birth to the baby, her decision surprising him. But she hadn't turned up. Instead she chose to stay away. He wanted to say things to her, hear her abuse him and the ground he walked on. But she chose to remain steadfast. Soon the reigns were snatched from his hands, and he found himself walking down the aisle with a woman he knew nothing about with another in his heart.

She had lost it. Long before he agreed to the marriage, she had lost it. Their child. Everyone pitied her, everyone supported her. She had people being there for her. Dumbledore, McGonagall the entire staff, her friends. They all stood by her and cursed him, because they all thought she was the only one hurting. But no one knew that in the process of hurting her he had hurt. Telling her he wasn't in love with her was the most difficult thing in his life.

It had taken all that he had to forget about her and continue his regular activities. He had failed. Woman came and went, life moved on. But the image of Ginny Weasley was stuck in his head.  
And the thought of another woman only made him more ashamed of what he's done. 

He still remembered how it had all started.

----------------------------------------------

flashback

__

"So Malfoy ready for your task yet?" asked Blaise Zabini.

"Sure go ahead tell me" replied Draco.

"Your task needs guts. You have to seduce Ginny Weasley" he said aloud so that everyone if the Slytherin common room could hear.

"You mean the Weasley princess" said Pansy in a bitter voice.

"Now now, Pansy do I hear a jealous note in your voice?" drawled Draco.

"Jealous of a Weasley." spat pansy.

"Then relax. Let's hear more Blaise" said Draco.

"It's not just enough for you to get into her pants which I might add will be the hard part..."

"Let me think what will be hard and what not Zabini..." said Draco

"And she has to confess to at least seven Slytherins that she has slept with you..."

"Ohh. I like that," said a drooling pansy.

"And then also say that she loves you and that she wants to marry you..."finished a smug Blaise.

"Now that's a challenge Zabini .I accept. However I have certain conditions" said Draco. He knew Blaise too well to fall for one of his tricks.

"What conditions," asked a suspicious Blaise

"No one goes to her and breathes a word about this bet to her until I tell anyone to"

"That's it..."

"Yes. Not a peep until I win," finished Draco.

"If you win that is" said Blaise.

"You bet I will."

------------------------------------- 

And then he had made the bet with Ginny about the match the very next week. Of course Slytherin had won. He was confident they would. What he didn't know was how to get Ginny to fall in love with him. He had let her get uneasy about the consequences of the bet and then when she had angrily asked him to spit out what she had to do he'd asked her out.  
He still smiled at the memory of that encounter.

------------------------------------

_  
"Look Malfoy I'm fed up of going around school waiting for something to happen. I'm sick of waiting for you to pounce on me" She has said to him._

"Why Ginny". It had been the first time he'd said her name. It felt good.

"Look you won the bet .Slytherin won the match. Now will you please tell me what you want?" said a frustrated Ginny.

"Will you go on a date with me?" he said, fast so that he could get it over with.

"What" she asked rather shocked.

"A date. A date at the next Hogsmead visit" he had said uncertainly he desperately needed her to agree to this one.

"Malfoy are you alright? Do need to see Madame Pomfry...?"She asked

"I'm fine. Will you?" he asked again. The thought of a date with Ginny made his skin crawl but he forced his mind to think about the look on Blaise's face when he won.

"No..." she said and turned and hurried away.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that won't we"

----------------------------------

And he had done something alright. He started following her everywhere she went. She was not even allowed to go to the bathroom without him following her. And then she had agreed. He laughed at the memory of his first date with her. They had been very uncomfortable at first ...but when a first year student had stamped on his feet and has hastily called him a cruel man Ginny had burst into giggles and the sight of her, bright eyed and happy had transfixed him to the spot. 

His face glowed at the thought that it was him who mad her giggle like this .And that's when the ice had broken. They became regular friends, ever so often meeting in the library to discuss things. And slowly, playing straight, he had gotten her right where he wanted her. Blind in love. 

Blaise made sure Draco never forgot about the bet. Somewhere between the trips to Hogsmead and the library visit, he had started having feelings for Ginny too. He had tried telling Blaise about it. Warning him. But his father's next letter stopped him.

Lucius Malfoy strongly despised his association with Weasley and had threatened Draco with dire consequences if he didn't forget about his love for the girl and remember only the bet.  
He had done exactly that. And a week later they were making love. His lips twisted in a pained expression as he remembered the way he had insulted Ginny by saying that they had sex..!  
But that was the only way to salvation.

She was becoming his need. His passion, his life. And he knew that his world was not the place for her. He wanted to protect her from him, from Lucius Malfoy. That's when the bet had come as a blessing in disguise and he had dumped her. Quite badly but that's what had to be done.

He blinked when he realized that he had been sitting like this for an l long time. Well it would not do to dwell on the past. He looked at the clock, the only muggle article in his mansion and realized that he was late for work. He got up and went to stand before the mirror. That brought another memory to mind. He remembered when she had cornered him outside the potions class.

She had looked like hell...and he had shed silent tears at her appearance later, alone in his room. He knew he was responsible for her condition and he decided that he had to apologise to her.  
He had to give her an explanation. Quickly making up his mind, He hastily shaved changed and got into his most expensive suit and rushed to St Mungo's hospital.

a/n-Now review.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n- Hello once again. I hope you enjoyed chapter 8, here's the next one. Thanks to _fallenwitch_ who I absolutely adore. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything, except Galaxia and Mitch. **

Ginny entered her office at the exact same time as her fellow intern Mitch Mallory. Mitch was a tall and extremely handsome, definitely worth a second glance, and he always managed to attract a lot of second, third, and fourth glances from the many interns at the hospital. Mallory was the only person at the hospital who didn't back down. No matter how many times Ginny told him that she wasn't interested in any sort of relationship, or the fact that she was engaged, the man refused to get the hint.

"So Miss Weasley, you're looking lovely as usual I see," he commented with a smile.

His smile always reminded her of someone, but she could never place it. Now as she looked closely she suddenly realized that the look and the smile combined reminded her of Lucius Malfoy. Unnerved, she nodded her head.

"Yes thank you," she smiled. She would have stayed to talk, but the thought of Lucius Malfoy upset her. "Sorry can't stay. Have lots of work to do. Catch you later," she said and hurried off.

Lucius Malfoy. She hated the man, and come to think of it, he would have been the grandfather of her baby. _Oh oh don't go down that lane_,_Gin._

Fact was,the brief encounter in her sixth year with the father of her boyfriend had left her feeling as if she were a common servant. Lucius Malfoy had never treated either her or her family with anything but contempt. But to look at her as if she were selling her body was the most disgusting thing. She read the silent message in his eyes. _Stay away from my son._

But as with most Weasleys, she was too stubborn and had been under the mis-conception that the said son would stand by her. How wrong she was.

Picking up the pieces of her life, she had moved on, determined to make something of herself. People always asked her why had she gone into cardiac care instead of being an Auror like Harry and Ron. After all, she was good at Charms and Transfiguration. What they didn't know was that now that Voldemort was gone, nothing serious was left to do at the Auror department of the Ministry.

"Gin, come here,"called out Galixia, her best friend at the hospital.

Galixia was unusually tall for a woman, had long straight blonde hair with highlights, warm hazelnut eyes,and a positively slim figure. Most people were thrown off track at the reception desk thanks to the charming woman sitting at it. Galixia often looked like someone out of a movie, but Ginny knew that deep down, Galixia was a very simple girl.

"What's up?" asked Ginny.

"There is a Mr. Malfoy waiting to meet you since quite sometime," she informed her with an odd gleam in her eyes. "What's the deal? He's been waiting for an hour and doesn't even respond to my flirting," she went on. Suddenly realizing that her friend was frozen to the post, she asked, worried, "Is something wrong?"

"Malfoy? Here?" Ginny suddenly felt faint_. Why was he here? _Gathering her courage and taking a deep breath , she nodded at Galixia. "Where is he?" she asked.

"In the lunchroom."

* * *

He was greeted at the reception desk by a blonde with beautiful hazel eyes. She introduced herself as Galixia, and he definitely saw a wink of one eye before she contacted the cardiac centre to call Ginny. Studying his surroundings, Draco felt the odd uneasiness that came with being in a hospital. He turned as the receptionist put the wizard communicator down.

"She's not in yet. But you could wait in the lunchroom. We have some interesting things on the breakfast menu," she said, smiling.

He nodded his head, figuring he might as well wait. As he settled in a warm chair to enjoy some coffee, an old woman gave him a smile. He inclined his head and that seemed to make the woman smile wider.

The old Draco wouldn't have done that. He would have pointedly ignored the woman. Ginny's Draco did these things. Ginny was the one who had changed many things about him, making him aware of how his actions affected others. It was also Ginny who had gifted him the alarm clock that he still possessed and kept by his bedside.

He saw her round the corner and approach them. The woman beside him excused herself and went away, but his eyes were fixed on her. Her hair was tied in a neat bun at the nape of her neck, her healer robes in her hands. He saw the sunlight catch her hair and make it look golden and remembered all those fun times when they had indulged in foreplay, and he had wound a strand of her hair lovingly around his finger. He also enjoyed watching her walk towards him familiar with the way her hips swayed. But soon enough she reached him.

"What do you want?" she asked icily.

He flinched at her tone. She declined his offer to sit, shaking her head. _Very well._ "I want to speak to you," he said in the calmest voice he could get out of his nervous and dry lips. Deciding that it was best that he stand too, he put his cup aside and rose out of his chair.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Please leave."

She was going to leave, just turn around and disappear. He couldn't let that happen. He caught her wrist as she was turning and spun her into his arms. He placed his lips firmly on hers and touched the Portkey in his pocket.

The familiar tug at her navel broke Ginny's reverie. What was going on?

**A/n- I know cruel place to stop, but it had to end somewhere, right? Take that non-reviewers. I know the wait is going to take forever, but atleast my beta reader will be satisfied. She was pretty angry when this chapter ended. Well I hope chapter ten lives up to hers and everyone else's expectations. In the meanwhile, thanks for reading, review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/n: thanks a million to fallenwitch, I love you, and I'm glad you liked the chapter._**

* * *

****

"_Ginny do you really think that it is wise for us to sit together?" he asked her. She was walking suspiciously fast, as if she wanted to get it over with. He could feel her nervousness. He, on the other hand, was way past that stage. He felt oddly numb at that moment. _

"Why are you scared that my friends will eat you up?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes. She kept moving, her step unfaltering.

"You know when you get all mischievous and naughty you look really sexy," he added in a vain attempt to distract her. He could probably get her to drop the idea of informing her brother. Draco Malfoy was afraid of nobody, but a blood thirsty Weasley was no match for anyone. Besides, with the DA training in full force, who knew how good Ron was at waving his wand. Better safe than sorry. "Ginny, honey please," he said again.

"Now, now, Draco Malfoy, are you really that afraid?" she asked, serious this time. She stopped and turned to him. "Aren't you sure of what we share?" she asked, suddenly uncertain.

"Not afraid. Malfoy's fear nothing," he said pompously. He saw her break into a grin as he puffed his chest and did a mock imitation of a super wizard. "I'm doubtful of the response your pals will give you with regards to this new arrangement!" he said with a small smile. "I don't want you to face any kind of backlash just because you're seeing a Slytherin."

"Oh, I understand, Draco, but you have to understand my need to get some kind approval from Harry and Ron on this matter!" she said. "I don't expect them to accept you but just to let them know. I've hidden it for too long, not even Hermione has heard a word, and I hate all the secrets," she said earnestly. "Do you understand?"

_  
"I understand. It's just that I'm a bit worried of their reaction," he said honestly. _

"Don't worry its going to be alright. Trust me," she concluded.

Hand in hand they entered the Great Hall. Draco could sense the eyes of the entire hall on them, but Ginny was unfazed and kept on walking .She looked as if she could take on a herd of elephants. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and she looked up to smile brilliantly at him.

He felt a little uneasy, because how much ever he loved this woman, he had a reputation to maintain. He turned towards the Slytherin table and found that the entire table was either winking at him or giving him thumbs up.

"Ginny, good, you're here. We're planning on buying some stuff at the Hogsmeade visit tomorrow, anything you-"Ron stopped mid-sentence, spotting Draco behind her. His eyes took in their entwined hands and rounded in shock.

_  
"Ginny, mind if I ask you what are you holding Malfoy's hand for?" an incredulous Harry asked._

"That is why we're here," she said, turning to Draco and giving him a supportive smile. He squeezed her hand again, and she turned back to the boys. "Ron, Harry, Draco and I are dating each other, and we're in love," she said turning to each one.

"What? What rubbish?" said Harry putting his plate aside and rising. "You can't date him. Tell her she can't date him, Ron," said Harry, turning to his best friend.

_  
Ron seemed in a daze for sometime before he blinked his eyes. "What have you done to my sister Malfoy?"" Ron shouted at him. _

"Yeah, what kind of potion have you given her to act like this?" Harry asked.

"And Malfoy of all people Ginny. What will mum say?"

_  
"Yeah, you're sleeping with the enemy," said Harry. Suddenly realizing what he'd just said, he looked suspiciously at Ginny. "Don't tell me you're really sleeping with him?" asked Harry. _

"It's not his fault, you guys," said Ginny, trying to control the situation.

"Shut up. I forbid you to see him again," said Ron.

"_You can't do that. I will do as I please," said Ginny, quickly turning and running out of the Great Hall. _

(Back to the present)

* * *

Draco shrieked when his hand touched the hot cauldron. A colorful curse made its way out of his lips, filling the room with sound. "Shit" he cursed loudly.

He had been lost in his own dream world. With a quick glance around, he went on to check on Ginny. She had fainted as soon as they had landed at the castle. She had a nasty bump on her head, and it had been bleeding for a while.

As he had touched the portkey, he had been sure that this was a good way to get Ginny to listen to him. But now he was having second thoughts. She felt so good when he had kissed her. All regrets, the past, everything had come rushing back. It was almost like the old times, only this time it was not Ginny who was craving to touch him but the other way around.

He realized that the potion that would bring Ginny's soaring heartbeat back to normal was almost ready. He took it to her room. There she lay on a bed of soft fur looking like an angel, but he knew that she wouldn't be such an angel once she realized that she was far away from England. She would be even angrier when she would realize that she was not even in the same continent.

He kept the vessel containing the potion next to her.

She looked really beautiful when he had landed here, barely a few seconds after he had touched the portkey. But then she had fainted, and the spell was broken. He cursed again as his hand started stinging. He had been so lost in his memories that he hadn't paid attention to his burning hand. Come to think of it, it was a pretty special memory!

He still remembered the way Blaise had done a poor imitation of her in the Common Room at night. He had laughed with all of them, but now he was disgusted with himself.  
Now wonder people found him shallow.

It was only Ginny who had looked past all the images and managed to get to the real Draco, and he was the reason why she had encountered so much grief in her life. He vowed to make it up to her, and the first thing he was going to do was to awaken her.

a/n: now review.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: Hello everyone and a belated Happy Thanksgiving to all of you. On with the chapter. **

**Special thanks to fallenwitch for beta reading the fic and allowing my an insight into the mind of the readers. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any charecter except Richard. **

She awoke to the early morning sun. She could hear the morning sounds of birds and bees. She smiled in pleasure and stretched, trying to drive the drowsiness away. As she yawned loudly and stretched her hands, they touched something warm. She turned and saw him. He was sleeping right next to her.

On any normal day Ginny would have slapped him hard across his face, shouted, and asked him to leave the room immediately. But she was tired. Tired of looking at every newborn and imagining another angel in another time. She was tired of ignoring the invitation of every get-together in fear of coming across him. She was tired of giving explanations to Ron as to why she had to go to her child's grave even after five years.

She studied the man who she still very dearly loved, her unborn child's father, her good friend, and her lover. She had found so many things within the arms of this man. During those fateful three months he would always be the first one up, putting together breakfast for her or going over her day's timetable and circling every class that she could bump into him after.

She noticed the lines that were proof of their five years apart. Both had changed. Not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well. But the years apart hadn't affected one thing, she was hopelessly still in love with him. She touched a day's old stubble on his cheek. The teen had left him, he was a man now.

As if he knew, those deep grey eyes snapped open. Ginny's eyes widened in shock, as she expected him to react with cold contempt. But his eyes weren't full of hostility.

They were full of compassion and another expression she was too much of a coward to read. She was about to retrieve her hand when he caught it in a death grip. He then did something quite surprising. He started kissing each finger, slowly, sensually . With his eyes focused on her face, he gave each finger the royal treatment.

By the time he reached her palm, she was quivering in anticipation. She had never shared such sexual chemistry with Richard. _Richard!_ His thought brought a sharp pang of guilt, and Ginny quickly withdrew her hand. Draco studied her scarlet face for a while, before getting up and moving out of the room. Even on his way out, he gave Ginny a spectacular show of his exquisite backside.

Flashback

_  
"You have the most beautiful butt ever," said Ginny rather cheekily. _

"Now now, what would professor McGonagall say if she heard you? How could her precious Gryffindor utter such wanton words," said Draco with a devilish grin.

"You're right! What would she say?" said Ginny, blushing.

"Fee Fei Fo Fum! I smell a human bum!"

Laughter was all that was heard that night!

End of Flashback

"What would you like for breakfast?" asked Draco, half an hour later.

'Where are we, Draco?" asked Ginny, serious now. They were sitting at the dining table, safely away from each other's personal space. Ginny had elected to be seated at the chair farthest from him, so they now sat facing each other, one on each end of the table.

Draco gave a sigh and looked at her. "Since you wouldn't listen to me-"

"Listen to you! Listen to you. Why the bloody hell should I listen to you? You were the one who made me pay for my friend's actions. Actions of all those people I was associated with. Weren't those your exact words," said Ginny, seething with anger. Her voice however was very low.

"Look lets not fight. You know how every fight we have usually ends," he said, with a small smirk.

"I'm not in the mood for poor jokes, Draco," she shouted.

"Ginny, please! Listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me! Do you know how it hurts when you give someone everything you have and that person throws it away? Do you know how insulting it is when the father of your child calls you a slut? Do you know how it pains when your best friends don't stick by you because you're drowning in alcohol? You don't know half of it!".

"I know I hurt you-"

"Hurt me! Oh you hurt more people than plain old Ginny. You hurt Ron, Harry, Hermione, and my parents. People who believed in me, and most of all, you hurt your own child, Malfoy," her voice back to normal now. The momentary burst of anger was replaced by panic. Where in the world could she be?

A stony silence hung in the air. The only sounds were of the ticking of the clock and Ginny's heavy breathing. Then without another word, Draco moved towards the other end and took a distressed Ginny in his arms.

She stiffened instantly, but she figured that the only way to get out of there was to go along with the man. For the sake of getting back safely to the comfort of her house, Ginny relaxed and let her tears reassure him that she had done all the saying she could for a while.

"I'm so sorry! I know I can't make up for what I've said or done. I would lay my life for you if you asked me to. But I have to show you something before I explain anything further," said Draco

And he quietly led her towards the pensive!

Flashback.

_  
"What's this I've been hearing about you and the Weasley?" spat Lucius Malfoy his expressions showing disgust and anger. _

"There's nothing between Weasley and me," said Draco, carefully avoiding eye contact with Lucius.

Lucius narrowed his eyes threateningly. "There better not be anything, dear boy. She won't see another sunrise if there ever was anything," said Lucius.

"Do you think I would associate myself with the likes of a Weasley?" asked Draco, frustration evident in his voice.

"You know what I am capable of Draco. You have a path that she does not share. You are to serve the Dark Lord. I won't tolerate any more such stories. I shouldn't have to make this trip again," warned Lucius and promptly vanished.

Ginny felt a tug at her belly. She could see herself swirl around, different memories of Draco's life revolving around her body, before the room slowly came back into focus.

"When was this?" asked Ginny biting her bottom lip.

"That was after the Christmas dance. If you remember I started avoiding you after that. You always cornered me and urged me to spill the beans, but I never had..."

"The guts?" provided Ginny for him, the anger evident in her every movement.

"I was afraid. I was afraid, Ginny. That man plagued my life. He was the cancer hanging over my existence. As a child, all I could remember was him torturing my mother. Even after the Dark Lord was destroyed by the famous Harry Potter, my mother had to go through hell everyday. She protected me, and I wanted to protect you," said Draco.

"So you thought I couldn't take care of myself .You know I was capable of that. I fought the war too you know?"

"You don't understand, Gin. I've been to these Death Eater meetings. I have seen the actually face of those destroyers while they're torturing young children. I've seen them splash blood all over the walls of houses without flinching. I couldn't let you go through all that," said Draco taking a small step towards Ginny.

"So you accused me of adultery? Of so many other inhuman things?" spat Ginny taking a step back.

"I had to hurt you. I knew nothing except rejection would cause you to break all ties with me. Nothing but distrust could make you give up on all that we had shared," said Draco, shoulder bent, emotions evident in his eyes.

"And what about the baby? What did he have to do with all of this? Why did he have to die Draco? Did he deserve to?" shouted Ginny again, preparing for a fight.

"I didn't expect anything to happen. I expected you to retreat to a safe place while the war was on, so that you could protect our child. I knew that if you carried our child, you wouldn't risk its life for the war. But destiny played dirty with me. My mission was dangerous, and I couldn't let you get in harm's way," said Draco.

"So you got engaged?"

"Don't you understand? Lucius got suspicious and wouldn't let me get the Dark Mark until I was married to someone suitable," said Draco helplessly.

"And you were so desperate to get the mark that you couldn't wait for the year to get over?" asked Ginny disgusted.

"Ginny, I spied on the Dark Lord, not caring for my life but those of yours and your other Gryffindor friends, people I hated all my life. I put myself in danger for their sake. I had to get into the Dark Lords' inner circle, that was my job. That was what I was supposed to do. There wasn't any guarantee on my own life, I couldn't take that of yours or our baby's," said Draco softly.

Ginny wiped away a stray drop that had escaped from her eyes.

"I swear it was you I thought about all along. I don't think you knew, but I was present at our baby's funeral. If I could undo anything I have done in my life, it would be my decision to leave both of you then. I'm sorry about all that happened. I hope you can find it in your hear to forgive me," said Draco.

Ginny quietly looked into his eyes and hugged herself, finally understanding a part of his actions. But it still hurt, a lot.

_**a/n: I've read many of you complaining about getting confused between flashbacks. To make it clear, anything is italics is a flashback. I'll try to remove any other confusions you may have in future chapters. **_

_**Now Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: Thank-you to everyone who keeps on reviewing. Precious thanks to fallenwitch for beta reading the story.**

"Richard, wasn't Ginny supposed to meet you here today?" asked Ron, as he put The Daily Prophet down.

"Oh yeah! I wonder where she is?" said Richard, stuffing food into his mouth.

"Richard, I have been meaning to tell you this. I think Ginny was uncomfortable with Draco Malfoy's presence at the engagement," said Ron, looking at Richard seriously.

"She was ?" asked Richard turning around to face his brother-in-law . "Well, I couldn't just tell him not to come. I've been involved in business with him," replied Richard, finally looking up at Ron.

"Yes, that's all very well. All I'm asking you to do is speak to her. She has been hurt badly in the past and maybe there's something bothering her now," said Ron, taking a sip of water.

"I will," said Richard thoughtfully.

* * *

"So, where do we go from here?" asked Draco.

Ginny looked up at him with tear filled eyes and replied, "You've made sure we can't go anywhere near to London considering I can't Apparate".

"How did you know that?" asked Draco.

"You think I have been standing here for so long, not having tried it atleast a million times?" asked Ginny, still a little shook up.

"So-" said Draco, blushing scarlet, "Will you give me a chance?" he asked.

"What chance?"

"A chance at winning you back. Winning back all those years I lost out on?" he asked.

"Draco, I don't know whether I will be able to love you again the same way I did. I don't know whether you can win my trust back so easily. Besides, all your good intentions aside, I am engaged to another man," said Ginny seriously.  
"Could you let me try? I haven't gotten a fair chance, and I think I deserve one," he said.  
"I think… well, I'll try," she said uncertainly.

"Ok, let's say we make a deal. You give me five days, for the five years I lost out on, and in that time I'll prove to you that I love you," he said, his confidence coming straight back.

"I've been hurt in the past. But I guess you have been too, so that seems like a fair enough offer," she said.

"But there is a small catch. You won't try to run away during these five days," he said.

"Where will I go to, Nepal?" she asked.

"Where is that?" he asked, bewildered.

"Never mind," replied Ginny.

**a/n: Now leave me remarks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: Thanks to fallenwitch for beta reading the fic. You always make me feel like I'm the best writer in this world and I love to bits for that. Thanks for being there. **

**Thanks to everyone who reads and patiently reviews.**

Their five-day trial began the next morning. Both Draco and Ginny sat down for breakfast, awkward. Picking up a copy of The Daily Prophet on the table, Ginny wondered how it had gotten there.

The news on the front page caught her attention. Hermione and Harry had been blessed with a baby boy. Smiling, as the baby in the picture gave her a toothless grin, Ginny muttered, "And it wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for me".

"Did you say something?" asked Draco.

"Harry and Hermione had a son. To think, these two wouldn't have come together if it hadn't been for my intervention on their wedding day," replied Ginny.

"Oh yeah, I heard that. It was right after the Ministry's act about inter-house marriages, right?" asked Draco.

Ginny nodded. The ministry had passed an act stating that an individual had to marry somebody from a different house as soon as they graduated from Hogwarts. It was a poor attempt at dismissing the growing discontent amongst the Wizarding community. "I hated it," said Ginny.

"You think the Ministry's decision wasn't right?" asked Draco Malfoy, as he brushed away a stray lock of hair that had fallen on his brow.

"Well, no. I mean, who gave the Ministry the right to dictate terms to adult individuals. I mean when they created this inter-house marriages rule, did they even consider the fact that some people wouldn't be thinking about marriage so early on in life," huffed Ginny. She noticed the famous, self-satisfied smirk on Draco's face, which infuriated her further, "I'm not kidding. Can you imagine how Harry tolerated Pansy when they dated each other because of this stupid act? He used to return with splitting headaches," finished Ginny with a rather red face.

"Interesting," said Draco, taking a small sip of his morning tea, regarding Ginny with mild interest.

"We had a tough time convincing the Ministry to agree to Harry and Hermione's marriage. But Harry's influence worked. Then when we announced my engagement to Richard …….." her voice trailed off as she was suddenly struck by a terrible thought. She had been away from Richard for two days, and she hadn't thought about him even once. She was supposed to be engaged to him. She guiltily looked over the last 48 hours, trying to recall at least one incident when she had thought of Richard and tried to talk Draco out of making her stay.

She bit her bottom lip as guilt turned to concern. What if Richard was worried about her? He would have surely figured out by now that she was missing. Although, judging by the amount of work he had, he might have forgotten. He was under immense pressure at work, and she wouldn't blame him if he didn't remember to drop by her apartment.

But what if he had? What if he had gone to her apartment and found it empty? What if he had informed the Ministry's Aurors of her disappearance? Panicked, she didn't notice Draco cutting open a juicy apple and offering a small piece to her.

Apparently he hadn't heard her last sentence, or he chose to ignore it. "It's not a big surprise you know. This is Harry Potter we are talking about," said Draco, some of his childhood bitterness still with him.

Returning to the conversation, Ginny said , "It wasn't easy. Pansy turned up at the wedding with a bunch of Slytherins claiming that she and Harry were perfect examples of a Slytherin -Gryffindor union. She managed to convince Fudge that they needed to put the wedding on a hold, but everything was sorted out. However, not before Pansy sprouted at least a dozen pimples, thanks to a rather furious moi," said Ginny, still uncomfortable.

Draco couldn't control the laughter anymore and burst unceremoniously into rather girlish giggles. "Have you thought about our own situation? If you don't remember, we were the perfect example of a Slytherin-Gryffindor union too," he said with an amused glint in his eyes. "Thank Merlin the rule was scratched after your attack on Pansy," he said.

She looked at him in shock, as if the thought had just occurred to her. Her panic intensified as she realized that she was sitting in a manor far away from London with Draco Malfoy. _What had she been thinking?_ She gaped at him with her mouth wide open, trying to get a few intelligent words out. Her predicament seemed to amuse him further. "The youngest and most spirited Weasley at a loss for words. How I wish I had a camera right now," he said as he gave her a small wink.

His words didn't penetrate through the haze that surrounded Ginny, and she didn't realize that he still had more to say. He always enjoyed teasing her. "You make a rather attractive Flounder fish, you know?" he said.

"No one knew I was dating you except Harry, Ron, and Hermione," said Ginny softly.

His expression changed as he realized what she meant. He placed his hand on hers, gently rubbing his thumb over her already white knuckles. "I think it's time for another visit to my pensive," he said softly.

* * *

While looking through the pensive  


"Draco," came the soft voice from behind him. A seventeen-year-old Draco Malfoy, who was surrounded by a bunch of Slytherins, turned around. His smile vanished as he saw Ginny standing there. She clutched her small waist as she took trembling steps towards him.

"I'm pregnant," she said softly. He cursed loudly before steering her away from all the prying eyes of the other Slytherins. A 22-year-old Ginny followed the unlikely pair, unnoticed by those around her who were curiously whispering.

As the two seventeen-year-olds entered an empty classroom, Draco turned over to her and roughly shoved her onto a bench.

"What were you saying?" he asked painfully.

"I'm pregnant with your child," she said softly.

"And how am I to know that this is my child?" he asked, acid dripping from his voice. Anger was evident on the younger Ginny's face as the older one recalled a small itch she had experienced to slap the Slytherin before her.

"Draco, you know this child is yours, and I know how hard this is for you. I'll just leave you alone. I want you to come to terms with this," she said, as she gently rose to leave the room.

The younger Ginny gave out a soft screech as Draco Malfoy caught hold of her hand and twirled it around. "Don't go around blaming me for something Thomas is responsible for Weasley," he spat out venomously. "I don't want anything to do with either you or this child you're carrying", he hissed . The older Ginny winced as she recalled the impact of the slap she had administered thereafter. The younger one turned on her heel and left the room. "That went well," came a menacing voice from deep within the dark shadows that occupied the room. The foreboding figure of Lucius Malfoy step out from the shadows as the older Ginny's hand flew to her mouth.

"I suppose so," said Draco, taking a painful breath. Lucius Malfoy took a few closer steps to his son and said in a menacing whisper, "You play all you want, but I don't want you associated with her in any way," he said, smiling deviously.

The older Ginny understood Draco's predicament as the room disappeared from before her eyes.

* * *

She felt the familiar tug of being pulled out of the pensive, and she gave into the temptation and promptly burst into tears. Gentle hands enveloped her in a hug, as she felt comforting words being muttered in her ear.

So that was the reason for all that hatred then. And all along she had blamed the man she loved for hurting her. As her sobs finally subsided, Draco stepped away to look deeply into her eyes. "I think you need to be alone for a while," he said. He turned and left the room.

It was in that moment that she realized that Draco might be sorry for what happened, that he might be able to make her feel safe, even attractive. But that man could never love her.

a/n: Now review.


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: Nothing great to say, except Happy New Year. **

**Thanks to fallenwitch my beta reader. Onto the chappie now. **

"_Why are you crying?" asked Draco. "What happened, Ginny, you have got to tell me," he said, pacing the length of the abandoned classroom that they were occupying. "Did someone say something? Was it Potter?" he asked. _

_When she still didn't reply, he swore under his breath and took her into his arms. "Gin dear, if you don't tell me why you're crying, how can help you?"_

"_Nothing, Draco," said Ginny, "I just read this really sweet novel, and it ended in the most amazing way," she finished, wiping the last of her tears. _

"_You were crying over that? And I was worried sick what had happened. My Gosh, Gin….."_

_**Back to the present.**_

* * *

Draco paced the room as he heard Ginny crying. She was still in the room with the pensive. _What are you doing here? You should be with her there_. He shook his head. He knew Ginny needed time to come to terms with everything he had told her in past two days. Suddenly finding out that someone you've hated for so long wasn't at fault was a huge shock, and she needed to cry the pain out.

Feeling helpless, he paced the length of the room waiting for Ginny to come out.

When she finally did, he found an odd glint in her eyes. "So it was all you're messed up father. All, his fault?" shouted Ginny.

"Yes," replied Draco.

"And the engagement? The marriage?" she asked.

"Didn't mean anything. Not a single thing," he said earnestly.

"How can you stand there and say that? You married another woman, and yet you stand there asking me to give you five days of my life? To give you a chance which you don't deserve? To betray my family, Richard, and everyone all over again?" she spat. "Tell me Draco, what promise can you make to me that will assure me that this isn't all just a plan to ruin me all over again? To humiliate me? To use me and then throw me away?"

"You don't understand," he said, taking a step towards her.

"No, don't touch me. Your touch makes me sick," she said. "So tell me about this marriage," she said.

"It was with another Death Eater, but nothing happened between us, I promise. I wasn't even at the Manor most of the time. And as soon as I went over to the light side, she left me," he said, his head bent.

"And now where is she? You wouldn't know, would you? Because that is your nature,that is how sick you are".

"She died at Potter's hands," said Draco.

Suddenly unable to say anything else, Ginny fell to the ground. Huge sobs tore from within her body as she crumpled into a small ball on the floor.

He couldn't see her suffer like that. He needed to comfort her. She needed to hear him out. He deserved another chance at happiness with her. Gently taking her into his arms, he rocked her back and forth, till she calmed down.

"Why did it have to happen with us Draco? We didn't do anything," she said. "My baby was innocent. Do you know when I lost him?" she asked. Turning her solemn eyes to him, she held up five fingers, "Five months- miscarriage. The healer said I didn't have enough strength," she said, an ironic laugh vibrating within her chest. "Do you know how it feels to lose a child? I was worried it was already war time, but then I woke up and saw…." her voice trailed off as Draco closed his eyes in pain.

"Did you bury him?" he asked.

"Yes, in a beautiful garden with lots of trees and flowers around him. Mother said that he looked like an angel. I never saw him. They thought I was too ill to bear the pain".

Draco nodded his head and continued to rock her.

"But who were they to decide what I would be able to handle and what not? You think I would have sworn off having babies?" she said and laughed ironically. "Mom said he looked good in black, with his blond hair. He had your hair," she said looking at him. "I never found out the color of his eyes though," she said, turning her head away. "I still go to visit him sometimes

"Gin, I know I've not done much to deserve it, but could you take me there?" he asked, feeling the moisture wet his cheeks.

"Yes. If you let me, I'll apparate us there, she said, wiping her tears and getting up. "It's the best time of year right now. Spring is beautiful there." She pulled on Draco's hand, urging him to join her. .

Draco nodded his head. Unlocking the wards, he held onto Ginny's hand as she Apparated them together.

As he felt his feet hit the earth, Draco opened his eyes and found himself in a beautiful garden. Everywhere he looked he could see happiness - flowers in full bloom and butterflies looking for nectar. Amidst all of this stood a small grave. It was just large enough to accommodate a child's broomstick. _If there had been time, maybe their child would have ridden one. _

Unable to hold back any longer, Draco wept finally for his lost child, their lost child. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and knew that Ginny would understand. She would wait patiently for him to finish mourning the loss of his flesh and blood.

He lost track of time as he knelt before the grave. Ginny knelt beside him, pointing towards a small statue next to the grave. An angel. He was holding a book. There were words on it. Draco looked hard and felt his chest become heavy again. Written across the book were words he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life

_**Daniel, son of Draco and Ginny, was the first one to understand the dangers of the war. This angel chose to watch over his parents from the heavens above and protect them till eternity. **_

---- ----- -----

"Open up," came a loud voice from the other end of the door. Ron rubbed his eyes, cursing under his breath as he moved to open the door.

"Alright, I'm coming. Quit banging the door," he said. Opening the door, he was shocked to find Richard standing there looking haggard and unkempt. His hair was ruffled and robes were dirty. "Richard, what happened to you? Is something the matter? Where's Ginny?" he asked, looking for his little sister's frame behind Richard.

"She's not with me. She hasn't been at her house, Ron," said Richard.

"What are you saying? Wait, come on in," said Ron, moving aside to let Richard in. He offered his friend a seat and moved towards the stove to make some coffee. Turning around with two mugs in his hands, he said, "Now calm down and tell me what's happened."

"Ron, Ginny's missing. She hasn't been home in two days. I checked at the hospital, and they said she was on vacation, but nobody knows where she went," said Richard, panic evident in his voice.

"So, she must have taken off," said Ron shrugging.

"But she isn't the sort to do that. Besides, she had no plans of taking a vacation. How could she when we're about to fix a date for the wedding in two days?" said Richard.

"You're right," accepted Ron. "But I wouldn't be worried if I were you, she must have gone over to a friend's house."

"Ron, you don't understand. I've checked with all her friends , and tried to trace her tracks but nothing. I found nothing. And I checked the clock at Molly's house and it says – _mortal peril_."

**a/n: According to National geographic, a baby's eyes, hair, spinal cord and brain cavity are formed after the fifth month, and majority of movements are done after seven months. At five months, a baby is nothing more than a small lump that is still taking proper shape. However, I took certain liberties with this chapter since it's a wizard baby. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Rids!**


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: Hello again everybody. I know all of you are really curious to know how things are going to progress. Each one of you pretty much wants Ginny to stop acting the way she is. I'm just going to try and explain her actions. She's seen a lot of pain at a very young age. She had an affair that didn't work out, the guy said she was just a bet; she got pregnant and lost a child, all at the age of sixteen. To go through all of that and then get up one fine day and forget everything is not humanly possible.

But I do sincerely hope that these two get together. Meanwhile, we'll let Draco work his magic. Go read the chappie.

Special thanks to my beta reader Fallenwitch. Cookies for all my reviewers.

* * *

"I know I've hurt you a lot in the past, Gin, and I'm sorry for it all. I hope you understand what I've done in the past has all been a mistake," said Draco.

"Yes, I do see that now. But, Draco, all these years. We've lost out on so many years and so much has changed. I've changed and so has my family. I'm engaged to another man, and you have a marriage behind you," said Ginny.

"But that doesn't matter if you still feel for me the same way you did all those years ago," said Draco.

"It does matter. I may understand why you did what you did. I saw you fighting for us in the war, Draco. But I don't know how I feel about you. I know I am attracted to you. The night we spent together is still fresh in my mind. I still love you; I don't think I have ever stopped doing that. But to trust you again, I don't know how long it will take me to do that," replied Ginny.

"We'll work on it, together. I promise we will," said Draco, taking her hands in his. "We've both been very hurt in the past, but we can move ahead of this," he said. "Please, Gin, we've missed out on so much time together. I want to make up for all of it."

"Well, Draco, you have another three days," said Ginny.

He felt a small grin tug at the side of his lips. "Yes, I do, don't I? So what do you want to do now?"

"For starters, I'm hungry. If we don't eat anything soon, the rats running around in my stomach are going to start aiming curses at each other," said Ginny, feeling lighthearted after a long time.

"Your wish is my command," he said, and bowed before her.

* * *

"Mortal peril? What do you mean? She must have left some sort of a note or letter or something," said Ron, panicking slightly.

"Ron, you've got to listen to what I'm saying. There's nothing in the house, absolutely nothing," replied Richard.

"Merlin! Ok, give me a minute, I need to ask Hermione if she has any idea where Gin might be," said Ron, turning to the fireplace. Soon he had a roaring fire going, and minutes later, Harry's head popped into the fire.

"What's up?" asked Harry. "We're having dinner; don't tell me you want to join us. I've got a special evening planned," said Harry winking. Noticing that Ron hadn't responded, Harry's face grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

"We need to speak to Hermione. Ginny's gone somewhere, and we don't know where," said Richard.

"What's happening, Harry?" A second later, Hermione's face was also floating next to Harry's. "What's the matter Ron? You look pale."

"Did Ginny tell you of any plans she had to go away?" asked Ron.

"No. What's the matter, will you tell me?" asked Hermione.

"She's taken off, just like that. No note, no information with the hospital," said Richard.

"But she couldn't have just taken off like that. Hermione, what?" asked Ron. While he was speaking, Hermione had gone deathly pale. "What is it?"

"Do you think this has anything to do with Draco?"

* * *

"This is the best place to grab a quick bite," said Draco, waving out to the obviously Muggle shack on the seashore. She guessed she was somewhere far away from London.

Ginny had Apparated them to the grave. It had been Moody's idea to ward off the burial in a manner that only Ginny or a Weasley family member would be able to apparate there. She hadn't attended the funeral of her own child, and her need to apologise for her absence at that moment kept drawing her back to the spot. But now Draco would be able to visit their son too. She had made sure the wards detected the blood connection between her son and Draco.

Her mother had once, in a moment of despair, told her how Draco had been at the funeral. The funeral had been the only time members outside the Weasley family had stood around her child. Even if people tried, they wouldn't have been able to reach that same spot.

According to Ginny, the reason why the grounds were off limits to everyone but family members were because there were many war Heros buried near her child.

Her hate, buried deep within her for so many years had finally been put to rest. She was at peace with what had happened. She had someone to blame and that someone was no longer Draco.

Turning to her companion, she gave a weak smile. "I didn't know you had it in you to appreciate Muggle restaurants."

"Dear, there's a lot about me that you don't know. Shall we?" he asked. Accepting his hand, she followed him inside the little hut near the beach.

* * *

"What do you mean something to do with Draco?" asked Richard.

"Ron, you saw how upset she was back at the party. And we all remember that year. What if she's with him?" asked Hermione.

"She wouldn't let him near her again. She wouldn't do that to the rest of us," said Ron, his voice rising slightly. "No, you're wrong."

"I might be, but it's too late right now. I'll inform Arthur and Molly. Meet us at the Ministry tomorrow morning. We have to inform the officials," said Hermione.

"All right."

a/n: Review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: Hello all my wonderful reviewers. Thank-you for all the wonderful reviews you guys throw my way, I'm honored. Ok, I just wanted to confess that this will be the only chapter that this story will have until after March 5th. You see I'm a little busy with exams and thus will be unable to upload another chapter until then. I apologise for this, but you just have to bear with me.

However, I promise I'll be back as soon as March starts with another chapter and another story too. Anyone who would like to receive personal alerts for new chapters, please leave me your e-mail address. In the meanwhile, enjoy the chapter. Special thanks to fallenwitch for beta reading this.

Sitting across from Ginny, Draco couldn't believe what had transpired between them in the last two days. Just 48 hours before that very moment, Ginny had been on the verge of eliminating him from her life. And now, she sat across from him, playing with the napkin in her lap as she dished her order at the waiter.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that the waiter had turned to him for his order until Ginny waved a hand in front of his eyes. Blushing furiously, Draco scanned the menu and quickly ordered something that sounded quite appealing.

"Number 42," he said quickly.

"And something to drink, sir?" asked the waiter.

Turning to Ginny, he raised an eyebrow in inquiry. She shook her head. He turned back to the man and chose the first item on the list. Nodding his head enthusiastically, the man went rushing away.

His eyes automatically seeked Ginny's and found them dancing in merriment. "You seem happy," he commented.

She looked at him, and he saw faint color staining her cheeks. "I'm just feeling very peaceful. And this place, by the seashore, this is the best place I could be," she said. _'With you'_ added Ginny to herself. "What about you? Suddenly a merry man makes you grin?" she asked.

"What can I say, it's the company".

Ginny blushed at the hidden compliment. It had been so long since she and Draco had shared the easy chemistry they did at this moment. Long hours spent alone had taught Ginny one thing, that going through such moments always brought a smile to one's face. Taking a mental picture of her surrounding to remember later, she savored the feeling of being here, with Draco.

She didn't know what she was going to do after their five days together were up. She knew none of what happened in the past was his fault, but she still had a fiancé back home she had to explain things to.

"A Knut for your thoughts," said Draco, tapping his hand on the wooden table.

"I'm just thinking of how suddenly one moment things are going so horribly wrong and the next…"

"They seem perfect," completed Draco. She looked at him and gave a warm smile.

"You know I've always wanted to live near the sea. This is the best place you could have brought me," said Ginny. "Thank-you Draco."

Puzzled, Draco wondered how the conversation had suddenly turned to gratitude. "For what?"

"For not giving up on me and sticking it out till I heard everything," said Ginny softly.

Not trusting his voice to stand the pressure of forming a sentence, Draco let the calm silence wash over them. This new and uncertain phase in their relationship needed to be built upon.

Trying to think of a topic to bring up, Draco was saved the trouble when the waiter arrived with their order. Ginny took a whiff of the smell and smiled. Draco felt an odd sense of warmth spread through his body. He was with her here, and that was all that mattered. Suddenly feeling thirsty he reached for his drink and took two big gulps of it. Signaling the man for another glass, Draco looked at his own plate. He hadn't realized he was hungry until actually seeing the food before him. Tucking in, he grinned to see Ginny attack her food with similar vigor.

Eating their food in companionable silence, Ginny didn't realize that Draco was soon done with the fourth glass of his drink. She looked at him closely and realized that he looked as if a hangover would be a mild word for what the morning would be like.

Signaling for the man in charge of their table, Ginny looked at Draco concerned.

"How may I help?" asked the same man who had taken her order.

"What exactly did he order?" she asked, avoiding the ordeal of naming Draco a friend or anything else. She could wait for sometime before redefining their relationship.

"Oh madam, the finest lobster we serve and drunken chest".

"What exactly is drunken chest?" asked Ginny, pointing at the four empty glasses Draco had finished. When she turned to look at his seat, she realized he was missing. Concerned, she looked around the small hut and found him talking to one of the musicians playing music in one corner.

"Oh, it's the finest oyster secretions along with vodka and a strong shot of local alcohol," replied the man.

Feeling her head spin, Ginny moved towards Draco. She couldn't handle a drunken man. As she reached the middle of the hut, a spot light suddenly lit her up. Surprised, Ginny's eyes widened, and Draco suddenly enveloped her in his warm hands. "Dance with me," he said.

The musicians started playing a hypnotic tune. Strings on the guitar were plucked, and the piano played a calming rhythm. Feeling her body move to the tune, Ginny realized that she enjoyed the feeling of dancing with Draco. All those years ago, they had danced most of their fights away. Today it seemed like one of those times again.

Slowing moving to the rhythm, Ginny didn't realize the tempo suddenly changed until she was moving faster than before, imitating Draco's moves. Left, right, round and round. They moved on the dance floor in frenzy, working their past troubles away. Ginny went round him and felt his eyes follow her. Back in his arms, Draco moved her body to the rhythm. His eyes were clear, and she read the emotion in them and this time she made no mistake. He was in love with her, and, Merlin help her, she was in love with him as well. Ending in an exaggerate dip, Ginny felt his breath on her throat, and she mouthed the words that she had feared attaching emotions to, "_I love you"._

Unable to go anywhere, since she was still bending over Draco's arms, his body supporting hers. She closed her eyes for a moment. Hearing his ragged breath, she waited for something, anything. When he didn't say anything, she opened her eyes. The intensity in his eyes took her breath away. Without a word, his lips descended on hers and before she felt them move away, she heard him echo her words, _"I love you too"._

"Bravo, Bravo," shouted the musicians, whistling loudly. The other people in the hut clapped enthusiastically, and Ginny suddenly realized where they were. Helping her up, Draco brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, and Ginny blushed at the contact. "Take a bow, you were amazing," said Draco.

"We were wonderful," corrected Ginny and caught his hand. They bowed together, and she supported Draco when she felt his steps falter slightly. "You're drunk," she accused, her voice low as they moved back to their table.

"I am not," denied Draco thickly. "Actually, I think I am," confessed Draco as his eyes drooped. Afraid he might go to sleep on the wooden table, Ginny removed some money from his robe and paid for their food. Supporting him on her shoulder, she caught hold of both his hands and Apparated him back to where they had come from, and this time she knew for sure that she wasn't going anywhere for a long time.

Reaching the room that they had spent the night the previous evening, she quietly placed Draco on the bed. Within moments, she had a fire going in the fireplace. Turning to her companion, she found him struggling with his shoes. Smirking at the childish curse he threw at his shoes, Ginny moved to help him.

Shoes and socks followed by his outer robe. Ginny helped him get rid of the white crisp shirt that he wore beneath the robe and then faced him. "That's all I'm helping you with. The rest is all up to you," she said and turned to go find a room for herself when she felt his hand hold onto hers.

"Stay. No hanky panky," he said, repeating the words he'd said the previous night. Ginny felt a small smile tug the side of her lips. Nodding she went to change into something comfortable. Upon returning she found him beneath the covers in his pajama bottoms. Turning the covers aside, she settled next to him. She kissed him on his forehead and whispered a small good night. Turning to her side, she muttered, _"Nox" _and felt the lights go out. The only light came from the fire burning.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, warm arms reached out to her and brought her closer to an equally warm body. Unknown to either, they had crossed a line, and neither knew where it would take them. For now, they slept.

**A/n: Now review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: Well here I am back with a bang. This chapter is slightly small compared to my regular one's, but I hope the content makes up for the lack of length.**

**Special thanks to my patient beta reader _Fallenwitch._**

The next morning Draco woke up with a pounding somewhere deep in his head. Wincing, he raised his hand to his throbbing head. In the process, his hand brushed something very warm. Ginny! Opening his eyes, he found her curled up against him, her head close to his, her arms around him.

Smiling, he traced the outline of her eyebrows wondering how women ever got their eyebrows to look perfectly round. Ginny sighed in her sleep, and a small smile turned the corners of her mouth. His head still pounding, Draco eased out from under Ginny's arms and escaped to the bathroom. The man staring back in the mirror looked as if he had been in a stampede, and yet his eyes shone brightly.

Smiling at the memory of the previous night, Draco went about his morning rituals, with his head still going _'thud thud' _every few seconds. Before exiting the spacious white interior of his bathroom, Draco winked at the picture of the lady in the Playwitch calendar that adorned the backside of his bathroom door. The lady giggled in response and waved out to him.

As he exited the bathroom, Draco saw Ginny up in bed. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he said enthusiastically.

"Hmmm… aren't you supposed to be the one with the hangover?" asked Ginny, wincing at the bright sunlight pouring through the window. "I was the sober one last night, and yet I feel as if I've been hit by a truck," said Ginny, rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe a nice shower and some breakfast will make you feel nice and good again," said Draco, signaling Ginny to use his bathroom, while he moved to make himself some coffee and her some eggs.

Ginny nodded and quickly occupied the bathroom. She had just locked the door behind him, when his eyes rounded. _The Playwitch calendar! Oh Merlin! _

Knocking on the door, Draco called out to Ginny. When she didn't answer, he knocked harder. When the door still didn't open, Draco moved towards his chest of drawers to get his wand. Before he could get any further than three steps, Ginny's laughter filled the room.

"My, my, this is a revelation," she said from behind him. He turned and found the calendar in her hands. She flipped through it, and her eyes grew bright with mischief. "Now isn't this just so precious," she said. "Draco Malfoy, powerful wizard and heir to the Malfoy empire, reading dirty magazines in his bathroom," she teased. "I wonder which one you like best," she said.

With a groan, Draco lunched forwards in a move to catch her off guard, but she anticipated his move and ran. Following her out, a grin on his lips, Draco muttered threateningly, "Ginerva, give that back to me".

"No," she yelled back at him, ducking from under his arms. "Draco reads…."

He didn't let her finish her sentence. Within moments he had her pinned to the sofa, his body crushing hers. "That is a calendar and not a magazine," he said, slightly breathless.

"Really?" asked Ginny, her grin widening. "So go ahead, which one do you like the best? I think February looks good," she commented in an off hand manner. "Which one Draco?"

"I thought you already knew the witch I liked best," he said.

That shut her up. Her mouth opened in a confused "O". She blushed scarlet.

"Now, go get dressed and no more teasing," he warned, pulling her up with him. She smoothened her crumpled night clothes and looked once more at him. Quickly going up on her tiptoes, she planted a kiss on his cheeks.

"You look adorable in the morning, but I want this calendar out of here," she said and then ran back to the master bedroom, locking it on her way in. Draco couldn't prevent the silly grin on his face.

**A/n: Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

a/n: Special thanks to fallenwitch who returns my chappies within a day. Also thanks to anther patient friend bslehofer. And to everyone who faithfully turns in to read my story.

The day passed in a flurry of activity. Soon after their small fight in the morning, Draco and Ginny sat down to breakfast and enjoyed a light argument over who was the most boring teacher at Hogwarts and Professor Binns won hands down. Ginny felt light headed and enjoyed the easy conversations.

They cooked together, getting messy and indulging in a food fight, before plunking themselves down before the fireplace and reading in companionable silence. Ginny realized that life with Draco would be this easy and for the lack of a better word, nice. She felt tempted to walk up to his chair and tickle him. Silly, for her to feel like this after so much grief made her cross her fingers unconsciously.

"Draco Malfoy came to that party?" asked Ron, his hands clenching. "Who invited him?" he asked.

"Ron, that doesn't matter. She's gone, and from what Harry found out at the Malfoy Manor, so has Draco. There could be a faint chance that they're together," said Hermione, her voice grave.

"No, she would never allow him to take her, unless he's cursed her. Oh dear Merlin, that'll explain the mortal peril," said Ron, panic rising in his chest. His baby sister was in trouble, and if it was Draco Malfoy who was the one responsible for it, Ron was going to make sure he didn't escape the situation alive. Draco Malfoy had hurt Ginny enough for a lifetime.

"Ron, you have to pull yourself together. This isn't the time for you to get angry. Look, Richard needs to be told what is going on here, the poor fellow is sick with worry," said Hermione.

"He should be. But you're right, I'll go speak to him," said Ron.

Hermione sighed as Ron left to comfort Richard. "Oh, Ginny, please be alright," she prayed.

"So this is how you spent all your free time?" asked Ginny the morning of their fourth day together. It had only been that long, and yet to her it felt as if a lifetime had elapsed. She was now busy looking at a wall covered entirely with photographs of people from all over the world. "I didn't know you enjoyed traveling," said Ginny.

"Well, yes. After the war, I needed to get away from all the politics that surrounded our world, and that's when the Muggle world offered me an opportunity to be invisible, to blend in. Its nice you know, to not constantly be known," he said.

With a shake of her head, Ginny realized how changed the man before her was. He was still arrogant, sometimes rude and completely spoiled .But he was also caring. Ginny gave him a shy smile and moved along to the end of the wall. She gasped at what she saw before her. The wall was covered with hundred photos of her. Her hurried graduation amidst the ruins of the west wing of Hogwarts, her first public appearance post war, laughing, eating ice-creams. The last picture brought a sudden moistness to her eyes. It was a picture of Draco and her dancing, from their second night together. It had caught them doing an elaborate dip, with Draco's arms supporting her waist. An expression of pure joy was on both their faces.

She turned to him and said in an amused voice, "I didn't know we were posing." She cleared her throat and turned back to the picture. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"You're beautiful," he said, softly. Coming up behind her, he put his arms around her.

She leaned back, her head on his chest and sighed. She finally felt like she'd come home. No one could harm her now.

A/n:Review!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: Many thanks to my beta reader fallenwitch. I didn't realize I was so close to the 200 review mark. Hopefully this chapter will get my closer to that honour. Meanwhile, enjoy the thrill of the chase. Ron and Harry are out to look for Ginny and Richard's acting odd. Read. **

Content and at peace with her life finally falling in place, Ginny was upset when their fifth day together dawned. As the first rays of the sun spread their hands towards the window, Ginny said a silent prayer. She turned into the warm cocoon of Draco arms, studying his face The years apart had taught both of them lessons that she had no intention of forgetting. She hadn't trusted this man, who for her sake had given up so many things in life. She had paid, yes. Five years. Sighing, Ginny made a decision. This was what she wanted, a life with Draco. Richard had to be informed. He needed to understand. But there was time.

She felt Draco's eyes flutter open and said softly in the darkness, "I'm not leaving you ever again. I've realized that the past doesn't matter any more". Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him. "I know we can't change anything, not the past, not our feelings or all we've lost. But Draco, I've realized that I want to build a life with you. You see I'm not afraid anymore," she finished. Clearing her throat nervously, she said, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you".

Draco didn't say anything. He studied her silently for many moments. Then, as if someone had placed a bulb inside his chest, his eyes glowed with warmth, making Ginny gasp in surprise. "I've waited for a long time to hear that," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "We're right for each other, and I regret all that has happened in the past, baring my association with you," he said. "Being honest about my feelings doesn't come naturally to me Gin, but I have been honest with you, trust me. I've opened my heart to you.I love you," he said.

With a sob of happiness Ginny threw her arms around Draco and buried her head in his chest. Happiness threatened to explode in her chest, and she had the feeling that Draco was experiencing the same thing. The lost time had done nothing to dimish what they felt for each other, and Ginny had no intention of wasting any more time staying away from this lovely, arrogant, and vain man.

"Draco, we have to inform Ron and Richard; he needs to know everything," she said earnestly. She looked guiltily at her hand, where Richard had placed a ring. She carefully removed the ring and placed it aside. She wouldn't be able to rest until she had spoken to him personally. Over the span of five days she had realized that her feelings for Richard had been nothing but brotherly. He had been her pillar of strength for a long time, but she didn't love him. And now that her beloved Draco had proved to her how wrong she had been about him, she couldn't go ahead and marry a man who she didn't share the special feeling with.

"I understand Ginny. We'll go see them today," he said, his arms tightening around her. "I have to explain things to your family too," he said, bending his head. He placed a soft kiss on her temple. "We'll go see them today".

"Draco Malfoy was involved with Ginny?" asked Richard, his voice agitated. His eyes looked sunken, and his skin had lost all its color. "And you suspect that she's with him at this moment?" he asked, his voice rising.

Hermione nodded slowly. Forcing Richard to get a good night's sleep had been more difficult than she would have imagined. He had simply refused, but the small dose of sleeping potion she had slipped into his drink at dinner had worked. At least the man was standing on his two feet.

"What is the meaning of all this? Ginny never mentioned Draco Malfoy. We spoke of her past, but she never told me of him. How could she do this to me!" he said, his voice filled with outrage. "I love her," he said with such emotion, that Hermione had trouble reading his expression.

_Would he do something to hurt Ginny if she were with Draco? _Taking a deep breath, she said lightly, "I'm sure nothing's happened to her. I said she might be with Draco. Richard you have to calm down. Harry will have her location in no time, the aurors are working on it," she said, her voice calm.

"But what if she decides she doesn't want me anymore?" asked Richard, holding Hermione's arm in a death grip, "What will I do then?"

"Richard you have to calm down," she said urgently.

As if burned by her touch, Richard let go instantly and cursed himself. "I'm sorry Hermione; I'm just worried about her. Two years, I've loved her for two years. Do you know how relieved I was when she accepted my offer of marriage? I don't think I can live without her," he said.

"I know Richard, I know".

"So you're sure you don't know this fellow? He's never been around her before, but he did come the day Ginny left?" asked Ron. He studied Galaxia carefully, noting the concerned expression in her eyes.

"Yes. He came here five days back and waited for Ginny. I was off duty for a while, and when I returned I was told that Ginny had claimed a long pending vacation. It didn't strike to me as odd. She did need a vacation," said Galaxia.

"Do you think she took off with this man?" asked Harry, pointing towards Draco's photograph that Ron held in a firm grip.

"I wouldn't know, I wasn't here," said Galaxia earnestly. "Look will you please tell me what's going on here? Why am I being interrogated like this?"

"Madam, Ginny is missing and we don't know where she is. It's extremely important that you tell us if you think Ginny is with this man," said Ron, his voice thick with anger.

"Look mister, Ginny seemed very uncomfortable when I mentioned this man, so it's highly doubtful she is with him. If that's all, I need to get back to work," she said and turned to answer the blinking on the fourth window.

Ron sighed loudly. _"Where are you Gin?"_

"Not today Draco," said Ginny softly. "This is our last day here, in this paradise, and I'd rather share it with you than go back and explain things".

"But Gin-"

"No Draco, we have time. We'll go see my family tomorrow but not today. Today is for us," she said and placed a palm against his cheek. "We can go have grapes," she said suddenly mischievous.

"Now that's an idea if I ever heard one," he said enthusiastically, all thoughts of going back vanishing from his mind.

**A/n: Review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: And I'm back with the last chapter of _Can love Survive it all_. Before you begin reading the chapter, I'd like to say a few thank-you's. First of all to _fallenwitch_, who returns my chapters within a day, so that I don't have to worry as to how my readers are going to react to a particular dialogue or action within the chapter. **

**Second to _bslehofer_ who loves this story. Thirdly to all those anonymous reviewers who were kind enough to leave me their response in spite of not having an account here. To everybody who has steadfastly stood by this story – Thanks a lot. I enjoyed writing this one, and bringing it back to life. I only hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing. **

Hermione paced the length of her living room, looking up in alarm at every sound. Five days! Ginny had been gone for five days, and the Aurors still didn't have any leads on her location. All they could tell her was that Ginny was safe and had come to no harm. _But why was the hand of the Weasley family clock stuck on Mortal Peril? _

Hermione took a deep breath and went to the fireplace. Throwing in some floo powder, she said in a clear voice, "The Burrow".

In the mean time, Ron and Harry left the Aurors' office. With a scowl on his face and his jaw set at a determined angle, Ron walked ahead. His nose buried in what looked like an old map, Harry followed behind, until both came to rest under the shade of a tree.

"So have you got her position yet?" asked Ron, turning to Harry.

"Wait a moment," said Harry distractedly.

"I swear, if its Malfoy she's with, he's going to..."

"Shut up Ron! I need to concentrate here. This map isn't as accurate and fast in finding locations as the Marauder's," said Harry, scanning the parchment closely. The Aurors had invented a map that could identify the location of a missing person with the help of a potion. When the potion was mixed with any object that belonged to the missing person and a drop of it was dropped on the map, the person's current location could be established with minimum fuss. A Weasley invention, the _Achilles map_ was guarded. Being the famous Harry Potter came with certain benefits and access to the map was one of them.

Pushing his glasses higher on his nose, Harry scanned the mountain range that had just appeared on the map and saw a mansion resting deep within its valley's. The owner's name appeared slowly, as if the map itself didn't want to reveal the name.

"Malfoy," Harry gasped in shock.

Ron uttered an oath and took the map from Harry's hands to scan it. "How long will it take us to set up a Portkey?" he asked his eyes full of rage.

"An hour maybe," said Harry, thinking quickly.

"Harry, she's my sister," Ron said.

"I know. Let's go get her back," said Harry.

* * *

"So what do you want for breakfast?" asked Draco, peeking into the refrigerator. "We've got eggs and some bread, fresh juice and a couple of biscuits." Turning to Ginny he added, "Name your poison".

Ginny studied Draco's profile. His ruffled hair and open shirt made him look like a seventeen year old. Nodding her approval at what she saw, she closed her eyes and sighed happily. "Anything that you can whip up in exactly five minutes".

"Your wish-" He stopped abruptly as he heard a noise outside. He motioned to Ginny, and she came over and stood beside him.

"Who's that?" she asked, from the corner of her mouth, her voice low.

"I never could predict the future," he said lightly. Tensing, as another loud crack split the silence around them, Draco placed a protective arm around Ginny. Closing his eyes, he silently _Accio'ed _his wand. Handing Ginny hers from the refrigerator, he took a step in the direction of the voice.

Opening the door to the patio, he peered around carefully, until a fist came and knocked him sideways.

"Draco," he heard Ginny scream in alarm. Without thinking twice, he lashed out at whoever had hit him and soon had a big male body pinned under his weight. Sitting up a little to see who his attacker was, he was surprised to see...

"Richard? What are you doing here?" asked Ginny incredulously.

"Saving you from Mortal Peril, what do you think?" he said, looking sardonically in her direction. "Some savior ha," he said, pointing at Draco, who still had him pinned to the ground.

"Whoever told you I was in Mortal Peril?" asked Ginny, panic evident in her voice.

"Molly's clock, what else? Where else will you find such a pair of words describing danger? Now, can we have this conversation where a six foot man isn't knocking the breath out of me?" he said.

Reluctantly, Draco sat up. He offered Richard his hand and pulled him to his feet. Richard immediately went to Ginny and enveloped her in a bear hug. "Do you know how worried I've been? Why did you suddenly take off like this?" asked Richard concerned.

"I didn't. I was kidnapped," said Ginny flatly.

"I knew it, you jerk!" And with that, Richard attacked Draco again, placing a few timely punches in his stomach. "How dare you do such a thing? What did you think, nobody would ever find out?"

Panicked, Ginny hit Richard on his head. He turned with a pained expression, and she quickly bent to help Draco up. "Richard, yes Draco did bring me here without my permission, but we had to talk," she said.

Suddenly, another pair of cracks rang around them, and another set of hands started beating the heck out of Draco. Doubling over with pain, Draco looked up in time to avoid Ron's fist colliding with his left eye.

"Ron, stop this," said Ginny.

"No. Malfoy, what the heck is your problem? You probably thought you didn't hurt her enough last time, so you came back again. Well, enough is enough," said Ron and lunged for Draco again.

Unable to avoid another blow, Draco uttered a long painful moan. And then ducked, in time to avoid Harry's attempt to damage his right eye. Richard who was a bystander until now, joined in and attacked Draco's legs, kicking at them, until finally Draco fell down to knees.

"That's it, stop it you three or you're going to lose me forever," screamed Ginny.

That got their attention. With their mouths hanging open, they turned to Ginny. She stood there, with her legs apart, her hands on her hips, small red sparks coming out of her wand. Taking a deep breath, she ran her hand through her hair, and for the first time that morning, all four men noticed that she was wearing nothing but a shirt. A man's shirt.

'_My shirt' _thought Draco with pleasure. _'My dress shirt, from our dance date.' _He beamed his pleasure, in spite of the pain he was in.

"What are you doing wearing a man's shirt?" asked Ron, recovering first.

"I shall answer that question along with all others, if you'll only give me time to explain things," said Ginny,irritated. "Now will you mind if we go, seat ourselves and talk things like the mature adults that we are supposed to be?"

Grumbling, Ron and Harry followed Ginny in,accompanied by a sullen looking Richard. "She never wore my shirt," he said to himself, with a childish expression on his face.

* * *

"What are you saying Molly?" asked Hermione, her breath hitched.

"Just what you've heard, my dear. The clock never said Mortal Peril, darling. Ginny's hand was pointed at vacation, so we assumed everything was alright. But Richard," Molly stopped, to shrug, "he just said that she never took a vacation all this time, and now that they're engaged, they should travel together. And then he just went away," she finished.

Hermione shook her head confused. If Ginny never was in _Mortal Peril_, then why had Richard said that she was? Unless, he wanted to find Ginny and tell her what he felt about her taking a vacation alone. But then, why come to Harry for help.

"Molly, did Richard tell you that he told Ron and Harry that Ginny is in _Mortal Peril_?" asked Hermione.

Molly Wesley's eyes widened. "Why would he do that?" she said.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Come on Molly, we're going to the Aurors' office".

* * *

"So that's why Draco lied to me. He needed to push me away so that I would be safe. Unfortunately, things didn't exactly turn out the way they were supposed to," finished Ginny. Taking a deep breath, she looked around the table. Harry looked sympathetic, Ron skeptical, but the most shocking expression was on Richard's face. He looked as if he were about to start crying.

"And where was he all these years?" asked Ron, suspiciously.

"I was busy with work and clearing my name from all accounts of Death Eater attacks. I wanted my name to be completely cleared of any association with the Dark Lord before I tried to renew my –uh- association with your sister. And then I heard of her eminent engagement with Richard two years back, and gave up. But when the actual thing took place, I just couldn't stay away," he finished, wincing as his eye stung.

"And you suppose you can just walk back in here and ask Ginny to come back into your life. Well, I won't have it," said Ron. "Ginny is engaged to Richard and that's how things remain," he added rising.

"Ron, sit," instructed Ginny, angrily. "Now listen here, Draco and I have cleared all our misunderstandings, and I've realized that I want to be with Draco," she said, turning to smile lovingly at Draco.

"What do you mean by that? You're engaged to Richard, and the clock in the burrow says you're in _Mortal Peril_," shouted Ron.

"No, it doesn't," came a voice from behind them all. All five heads turned to see Hermione walk towards Richard and slap him hard across his face.

"Hey," complained Richard, rubbing his cheek softly.

"Why did you lie? Ginny was never in _Mortal Peril_, she was always just on a vacation. You sick idiot, you had us worried for so long," she said angrily. Then turning calmly to her husband, she gave Harry a small kiss on his cheek and then rushed to hug Ginny.

Molly, who has followed Hermione, tsk'ed behind Richard. "Why did you lie?" she asked simply.

"I had to tell her something important, something urgent," confessed Richard. "I- I, I can't marry her," he said.

"What?" asked Ron, his voice rising again. "Why not?"

"I-I I'm going to be a father," he said simply. "I uh I have to get married to my neighbor".

"What?" shouted Ron again. "Everybody has gone completely insane! You wanted to find Ginny to tell her that you can't marry her, and you have to get married to another woman. Oh gosh, I should've hit you instead of Draco," said Ron advancing towards him.

Holding up his arms, Richard added "listen. She's my obligation; I have to get married to her. I love Ginny, but I can't let Emily go. This might be my only chance at fatherhood," he said, painfully.

"What do you mean?" asked Molly, his eyes wide open.

"My healer says I can't become a father ever again," said Richard and hanged his head in shame.

"And when were you going to tell Ginny this?" asked Hermione.

"After we got married. I swear, I just love her so much, but I need to get married to Emily now. Oh gosh!" he exclaimed. "I hope you understand Ginny," he said, raising apologetic eyes to Ginny.

Smiling softly Ginny moved towards him. "I understand. We all have our reasons to do things. As long as you understand, I have to be with Draco now," she said. When he nodded, she gave him a warm hug and went to stand next to Draco.

"What do you mean you have to be with Draco?" asked Molly, while Hermione exclaimed in glee.

Sighing, Ginny said, "It's a long story mother".

"Well we have all the time in the world, now that we're here. Hermione, why don't you go get Draco cleaned up, all that blood is simply ruining this fine carpet, and Ginny can sit down and fill her old woman in. And Ronald, you better escort Richard back, and I warn you - don't hit him".

* * *

When everyone had been placated enough and fed, they left. The house went back to being quite, and Ginny and Draco sat down in front of the fire, curling up under a comforter.

"What are you thinking?" asked Draco, noticing how quiet she was. "Something wrong? I thought everything was pretty much perfect after they stopped hitting me," he added with a wink.

"Everything is perfect. I'm just worried about what happens next".

"Well, tomorrow we go get your clothes from your house, and then go visit the Weasley family and assure them I'm not that big an oaf".

"And then we live happily ever after?" asked Ginny, sounding skeptical.

"What's the matter?" asked Draco worried.

"I'm just worried about the future".

"Don't worry. As long as you're here with me, our future will turn out just fine. I promise".

**A/n:I had lots of fun with this fic. Someday I might just write a sequel. Untill I come back with another story, Goodbye. **


End file.
